Al Hazard
by Alba1
Summary: -Fate nunca decía el nombre en voz alta, rara vez lo mencionaba, pero Hayate sabía que cuando sus ojos brillaban con aquella tristeza y añoranza era porque pensaba en ella.- Se admiten sugerencias para el sumario. Nano/Fate como siempre. Espero no aburrir
1. Un mundo sin ti

**Un mundo sin ti**

El viento azotó su capa blanca que se zarandeó violenta a su espalda. La larga melena rubia bailó también a su furioso compás.

La melancólica mirada carmesí fija en el horizonte.

A Hayate se le encogía el corazón cada vez que veía a su amiga en ese estado, de seguro pensando en el pasado.

Más a menudo que no, Fate acudía a esa azotea, el punto más alto de toda MidChilda, y se pasaba horas divisando más allá.

El cielo azul se teñía de amarillo, de fucsia, y finalmente caía la noche y asomaban las estrellas. A veces Fate se quedaba un rato observándolas antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al presente, al mundo real.

Hayate suspiró, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a las necesarias evasiones de su amiga. Ella también sufría todavía, pero el caso de Fate era diferente.

La joven comandante deseaba que Nanoha estuviese ahí, ella seguro sabría que hacer. Después de pensar eso, Hayate siempre se regañaba a sí misma. Aquello era pedir un imposible.

Nanoha estaba muerta.

Tras unos minutos más de espera, Fate por fin dejó su contemplación y bajando la cabeza dio media vuelta.

Fate nunca decía el nombre en voz alta, rara vez lo mencionaba, pero Hayate sabía que cuando sus ojos brillaban con aquella tristeza y añoranza era porque pensaba en ella.

Fate anduvo hacia la entrada al edificio y no fue hasta que vio unos pies que alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con Hayate, que la esperaba paciente junto a la puerta.

"Ey" saludó con una sonrisa Hayate.

"Hayate" susurró Fate sorprendida.

De nuevo una oleada de viento golpeó con fuerza y Fate tuvo que apartarse los pelos de la cara mientras Hayate cerraba un ojo y se protegía con una mano de la ráfaga.

Parecía que se acercaba un tifón.

"¿Qué sucede?" se interesó Fate cuando el viento se calmó. Podía leer cierta aprensión en el rostro de su amiga y superior. Hayate tragó saliva.

"Tengo noticias" respondió la más pequeña. Sacando su porte más profesional, se puso seria y enterró sus emociones por un momento.

Hayate ojeó a la mejor enforcer de la TSAB y a pesar de guardar sus dudas respecto a la información que estaba apunto de dar, cumplió su cometido como miembro del cuerpo.

"Hemos encontrado el escondite de Scaglietti" la frase quedó colgando en el frío silencio de la noche, en el pequeño espacio que separaba a las dos jóvenes, en la azotea más alta.

La expresión de Fate se endureció nada más oír aquel nombre. Sus ojos se oscurecieron perdiendo su brillo de amabilidad y compasión.

Hayate se preocupó, sintió un escalofrío como cada vez que aquella Fate fría y tenebrosa asomaba en la mirada de su amiga.

La rubia asintió secamente y tomó la puerta para salir de la azotea. Hayate la tomó del brazo. Hizo una mueca cuando la cabeza de Fate se giro bruscamente para encararla, casi enfadada por haberla detenido.

"Fate-chan" susurró aquel hiriente mote, sabiendo que Fate no quedaría indiferente al oírlo. Sabía que Hayate ahora le hablaba como amiga "No hagas locuras. Ten cuidado ¿vale?" le suplicó.

Aquella batalla era inevitable, Fate había entrenado, escalado rangos una vez superado el examen de enforcer, llevado a cargo infinidad de misiones, pero el fin último de su vida se había convertido en encontrar a ese hombre.

Jail Scaglietti. El asesino de Nanoha.

Un desequilibrado que persiguiendo fantasmas se había convertido en el terrorista más perseguido por la TSAB.

Un loco sin escrúpulos que era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería. Que parecía disfrutar atormentando a Fate. En el proceso, había apagado lo que para la rubia era la luz de vida. Nanoha.

Fate nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande como lo era aquella perdida. Nunca había odiado a nadie. No hasta que apareció aquel hombre.

El contacto de Hayate, a través de su uniforme, era cálido. Contrastaba con la gélida temperatura que parecía haber adquirido el cuerpo de Fate. La enforcer miró los azules orbes de su amiga.

La vida de Hayate, como la suya, había estado llena de perdidas. La morena no quería sumar más dolor a su corazón herido.

Fate sonrió levemente, una sonrisa algo triste, pero al menos mostraba alguna emoción. Apoyó su mano libre sobre la de Hayate y le dio un apretón.

.

Fate dejó caer su peso contra la pared. Jadeando siseó de dolor mientras intentaba inútilmente detener la hemorragia en la herida de su costado. La sangre manaba copiosamente tiñendo su vestimenta de un negro más oscuro .

Parpadeó en un intento por enfocar su nublada vista. Bardiche en su forma Zamber, en un considerado gesto hacia su ama volvió a su estado más primitivo para no gastar tanta energía.

Fate recostó su cabeza hacia atrás. Todo le estaba saliendo mal. Aún a sabiendas que era una trampa, la enforcer se había presentado en el escondite junto un grupo de oficiales de la TSAB.

Ya sólo ella quedaba en pie. La lucha contra los números de Scaglietti la había dejado en un estado lamentable.

Las risas maníacas del profesor terrorista se escucharon por toda la nave. Aquel demente estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, a pesar de estar perdiendo a sus subordinados.

La joven apretó los dientes e ignoró su magullado cuerpo, su costado protestó escupiendo sangre, pero Fate se irguió para encarar lo que aún estaba por venir. El día que murió Nanoha se lo prometió.

No descansaría hasta hacerle pagar al culpable.

Siguió andando ignorando los gemidos de sus hombres, ignorando el fino ríachuelo rojo que dejaba tras ella.

No encontró más obstáculos, al llegar a la sala principal, las puertas se abrieron en bienvenida y Fate supo que Jail la estaba esperando.

Cuando llegó al centro de la salita, casi arrastrando los pies, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha donde unos aplausos se hacían más y más cercanos.

Fate entrecerró los ojos con furia, aquel hombre la estaba felicitando con una sonrisa, la estaba alabando. Le pidió que se uniera a él. Sólo pensarlo, Fate sentía repulsión.

"Jail Scaglietti" le dijo con tono serio, haciendo una pausa para retomar el aire "quedas arrestado en nombre de la TSAB..." murmuró antes de ser interrumpida por las risotadas del hombre.

"Si ni siquiera se aguanta en pie, es patética. ¿Esta es la Fate Testarrossa de la que tanto hablabais? ¿Por qué no nos la cargamos?" se oyó una voz. Fate se dio cuenta entonces de que había más gente.

Una adolescente de porte aburrido y caprichoso con ojos bicolor, verde y rojo la miraba de reojo, con fastidio. A su lado una chica con gafas sonreía maliciosamente. Fate distinguió el número IV en su insignia.

"Vivio, no nos molestes. Vete a jugar con los oficiales de afuera ¿vale?" le sonrió Jail como un padre condescendiente. La joven chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado mostrando su desinterés.

En ese tiempo, Fate acopló fuerzas y se dispuso a atacar, su forma sonica preparada, la hoja de Bardiche brillando en las espadas gemelas. Se abalanzó contra Jail, pero éste detuvo sus espadas con un guante especial.

A pesar de que el guante no era suficiente fuerte, el hombre aguantó la embestida y sin más atacó estrellando a Fate contra una pared.

La enforcer cayó de bruces al suelo. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia, pero la neblina negra que se apoderó de su visión se aclaró poco a poco.

Como si estuviese vencida, Jail empezó a hablarle de sus maravillosos planes, lo mucho que podía llegar a hacer. Continuó con una parrafada sobre el poder que le otorgaban las semillas de la joya que poseía, así como de la demás reliquias.

A Fate le recordó la locura de su madre y como si le leyera el pensamiento, Jail nombró en su discurso a Precia Testarrossa.

El científico loco tomó en sus manos algunas de las joyas y empezó a jugar con ellas haciendolas rodar entre sus dedos

Cerrando los ojos, Fate intentó suprimir las ganas de llorar. Había fracasado, la habían derrotado. Tendida en el suelo, sin fuerzas, sintiendo el suelo encharcarse bajo ella, Fate lo dio todo por perdido.

Había fallado a todos, Hayate, Lindy, Arf...Nanoha.

Abrió los ojos y frente a ella vio un destello. Una esfera roja, bañada en sangre. "Don't give up" murmuró la femenina voz mecánica .

Durante la pelea, el collar en el que descansaba Raising Heart se había desprendido del cuello de Fate. La rubia lo había custodiado por Nanoha, y desde su muerte, el dispositivo no había hablado, hasta ahora.

Los ojos de Fate se llenaron de lágrimas por un momento. Se recordó que aún estaba viva. No debía rendirse. No iba a rendirse mientras quedara aire en sus pulmones. Se lo debía a Nanoha.

Su mirada se secó y con expresión seria y serena, Fate apretó su puño alrededor de Bardiche. "Yes, sir" le contestó su fiel compañero.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Fate se puso en pie y rápida como el rayo, atacó de nuevo. Esta vez, Jail no estaba preparado.

En un fútil intento por defenderse, interpuso su guante para detener la espada. "Ah" exclamó torpemente mientras su sonrisa trastornada se abría paso.

Un hilillo de sangre se escapó por una comisura de sus labios e incrédulo el hombre bajó la mirada para ver la otra espada de luz dorada ensartada en su estómago.

No había remordimientos en la expresión de Fate, la rubia era la viva imagen de un ángel vengador.

Un pequeño fulgor centelleó y entonces Fate se dio cuenta que atrapada entre el filo de Bardiche y el guante metálico de Scagletti temblaba una reliquia.

Fate abrió los ojos sorprendida, algo similar le había ocurrido en el pasado, con Nanoha.

Temerosa de dañar a Bardiche, apartó las espadas de golpe formando la guadaña.

El resto de joyas empezaron a bailar alrededor de la impactada.

Jail herido de muerte cayó a los pies de Fate, que ni siquiera lo miró una segunda vez.

"¿Qué es eso?" se acercó la adolescente de antes después de ver como su patrón caía derrotado. Fate no sabía. Tampoco quería saber. Había cumplido su misión y ya no tenía energías para más.

Tambaleándose cayó a cuatro patas junto al agonizante Scaglietti, que aún en su estado soltaba pequeñas risas.

"Al Hazard" musitó en un gorgojeo ahogado.

La enforcer se esforzaba por mantener sus párpados abiertos. Distinguió como una luz los rodeaba.

Fate recordó vagamente las explicaciones sobre Al Hazard. El mundo ideal.

Cualquier mundo era mejor que el sufrimiento que había experimentado durante los últimos ocho años. Todo por culpa de ese hombre. Jail Scaglietti, que representaba el recuerdo de todo lo que odiaba.

Que era el recordatorio de su madre, que era el verdugo de su mejor amiga.

Nanoha era una buena persona. No merecía morir. No debía haber muerto.

Si Jail Scaglietti no existiera el mundo sería perfecto. Si ese hombre jamás hubiera existido...

Sabiendo que Jail Scaglietti ya no iba ha hacer más daño, Fate dejó de luchar contra la nausea que se había apoderado de ella y dejó que la oscuridad la envolviera.

.

Oyó voces, difusas, lejanas, cercanas. No entendió que decían. Abrió lentamente los ojos e intentó ubicarse.

Todo el cuerpo se quejó cuando intentó moverse. Siseó al incorporarse, una aguda punzada en el costado la despertó del todo.

Aunque magullada, se sentía algo más fuerte. Se puso en pie y aliviada comprobó que la herida había dejado de sangrar.

"¡No se mueva!" ordenó una voz autoritaria pero asustada. Fate miró al frente y frunció el ceño.

Tres agentes de la TSAB la rodeaban, apuntándole con sus dispositivos.

Fate todavía estaba aturdida por la batalla y su cansado cerebro iba a marchas forzadas intentando comprender de que se la acusaba.

Ojeando a sus pies, vio el desencajada mueca de Jail Scaglietti. Estaba muerto. 'Como debe ser' pensó para sí Fate con asco.

Apartando la vista Fate enarcó levemente las cejas. No estaban en la nave de Scaglietti. Estaban en un edificio de la TSAB. Fate no sabía decir cual.

¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?

Fate dio unos pasos volteando, intentando descifrar dónde estaba.

"He dicho que no se mueva" gritó el nervioso oficial de antes. Fate lo encaró buscando en su atuendo la identificación del joven, a qué cuerpo pertenecía.

Era extraño que no la reconociesen. Cautelosa, Fate tomó el triangulo dorado al que había sido reducido Bardiche en algún momento y lo dispuso entre dos dedos.

Fate estudió su situación sin entender realmente cual era. "Quiero hablar con su superior" demandó tras pensarlo largo y tendido.

Justo entonces la tensión de los hombres se relajó cuando llegó veloz otro mago de la TSAB.

Fate reconoció la estela roja. Antes de que se detuviese, supo que se trataba de Vita. "Menos mal" suspiró Fate.

Vita aterrizó en las ruinas de aquella habitación. Y chasqueó la lengua viendo el desorden. Sin mediar palabra observó el cadáver de Scaglietti y miró a Fate con desdén.

A Fate le sorprendió la expresión severa de la pequeña caballero roja. "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" refunfuñó.

La enforcer guardó silencio, algo iba mal con Vita. "Tú" escupió señalándola con su Graf Eisen. Fate frunció el ceño, ¿cómo que tú? "Tengo un nombre, Vita" soltó con voz impasible.

Vita dio un respingo sorprendida, pero rápidamente se cubrió. "No me interesa" dijo con apatía "Ya hablarás cuando te interroguemos. Estás arrestada por el crimen de traspasar una base militar, infringir las normas galácticas del departamento y..."

Vita miró de nuevo el cuerpo inerte de Jail "...por asesinato" finalizó.

"..." Fate no creía lo que estaba pasando. "Ni hablar" murmuró al fin al tiempo que transformaba a Bardiche.

Vita se sorprendió de nuevo y se puso en guardia. "Si no vienes por las buenas, será por las malas" le advirtió con una sonrisa socarrona, confiada en sus habilidades.

La pelirroja estudió a la rubia con una mezcla de admiración y fastidio. A pesar de su aviso, la rubia no había optado ninguna posición ni de defensa ni de ataque. Vita soltó un gruñido.

La mirada roja y serena de la chica, cómo agarraba su arma en sus enguantadas manos, esas características eran de un profesional, Vita tomó precauciones con aquella criminal.

"Vita, soy yo" habló por tercera vez, en un tono serio y suplicante la rubia. Vita la ojeó curiosa ¿Acaso debía reconocerla de algo?

"No te conozco" contestó "Y ahora entrégate. No me obligues a darte una paliza, no se te ve muy en forma" sonrió Vita, ella nunca evitaba una pelea, pero algo le hizo intentarlo con aquella chica.

De repente un disparo de energía pasó zumbando cerca de las piernas de Fate.

Vita se giró en redondo encarando los tres oficiales que habían acudido primero al lugar. Uno de ellos, seguramente novato, había disparado sin querer a causa de los nervios. "Inepto ¿qué haces?" le regañó Vita.

Súbitamente una sombra apareció a su lado desarmándolo y dejándolo inconsciente de un certero golpe en la nuca. Era la sospechosa. Vita se asombró de su rapidez.

A pesar de estar de acuerdo con lo que acababa de hacer, como miembro de la TSAB debía seguir unas normas. Ahora que aquella chica había agredido a un agente, Vita tenía una excusa para atacar.

"_Raketenform_"

Fate reconoció el ataque y lo esquivó con facilidad para pasmo de Vita, que se enfureció al fallar. "_Haken Slash_"pronunció la profunda voz de Bardiche.

Vita esquivó por los pelos. Fate no tenía intención de lastimar a Vita, pero no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles

Con un grito enfurecido, Vita se lanzó ataque tras ataque sin conseguir nada. Fate, que conocía los movimientos de Vita, podía adelantarse con facilidad.

"Bardiche, Lighting Bind" musitó la rubia, el dispositivo repitió la orden y la efectuó, inmovilizando a Vita en el aire.

Vita forcejeó sin éxito y empezó a vociferar furiosa.

Fate se permitió sonreír levemente. La primera vez que se enfrentó a Vita pasó algo parecido.

Dos ataques cayeron simultáneos contra ella. "_Defenser Plus_" la salvó Bardiche con su defensa.

Por suerte para Fate, no fue Signum quien apareció para rescatar a Vita esta vez, sino los dos agentes que quedaban. Ambos atacaron con experiencia pero poca eficacia.

Fate inmovilizó a uno mientras preparaba un ataque para el otro que estaba alejándose de ella. "_Photon Lancer_" arrojó su ofensiva.

"_Protection_"

A Fate se le heló la sangre creyendo reconocer aquella voz.

Vio la familiar barrera rosa enfrente del oficial. Una figura de blanco con su mano extendida al frente.

Una maga vestida de blanco, su pelo castaño estaba más largo, debía tener unos 19 o 20 años.

A pesar de todo, Fate estaba convencida que no podía confundirla. Vio esos ojos azules que resplandecían con tonalidades violacias.

Lo supo. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos y a causa de su desconcierto, las ataduras de Vita y el agente se esfumaron.

"¿Dónde estabas? No que necesitara tu ayuda, pero bueno" encaró a la recién llegada Vita. La maga blanca se rascó la mejilla distraídamente "Nyahaha ha. Perdona, llego tarde" se excusó.

Fate parpadeó. Estaba soñando, no había otra explicación.

La nueva maga se enderezó para no perder de vista a Fate, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa de aquella criminal, cualquier cosa menos lo que la rubia hizo seguidamente.

Fate bajó su arma, su mirada se suavizó y brilló con reflejos de cristal. Sonrió amargamente con una expresión de esperanza y pronunció en un lastimero susurro el nombre que creía que nunca más saborearían sus labios.

"Nanoha"


	2. Buscando respuestas

**Buscando una respuesta**

A través de las ramas del árbol podía ver el cielo. Adoraba aquella cúpula azul. Podía pasarse horas ensimismada simplemente mirando.

Suspirando alzó la mano frente a sí, hacia el manto añil. Alargó sus dedos en un intento de alcanzarlo y cerró el puño como si lo hubiera conseguido.

Suspiró. No cabía en ella más sosiego en aquel momento.

Sólo podía sentirse más libre y en paz cuando volaba.

"Ey, Nanoha" la llamó su mejor amigo sentándose en el banco del parque junto a ella.

"Has conseguido escaparte" se alegró la castaña dándole un abrazo al joven. Yuuno devolvió gustoso el gesto y sonrió.

Reposicionó sus lentes sobre la nariz. "Cualquier cosa por poder verte" bromeó haciéndose el rebelde, luego se miró el reloj "Tengo que volver en una hora" añadió con tono más abatido.

Nanoha asintió comprendiendo. A ella tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo libre, debía volver a su puesto en hora y media. Con todo, la pareja se levantó del banco y empezó a marchar hacia un restaurante.

Mientras hablaban amistosamente, se cogieron de la mano tímidamente. Hacía ya medio año que estaban saliendo pero todavía guardaban la vergüenza del primer día.

Después de la comida, Yuuno volvió a mirarse el reloj. Se lamentó de no poder compartir más tiempo con su novia.

Antes de irse, el chico besó a Nanoha en los labios, un beso tierno pero breve. Ella estaba a punto de retenerlo por la blusa y profundizar el contacto cuando él se apartó.

"Nos vemos mañana" se despidió Yuuno, Nanoha bajó las manos para controlar su impulso de retenerlo con ella. "Mañana" sonrió. Lo vio alejarse y soltó un suspiro.

Dando un paseo volvió a su banco favorito del parque, alzó la vista al firmamento una vez más y dejó pasar el tiempo.

.

Su trabajo era tan monótono como de costumbre, pero le gustaba. Ser una maga era algo que la enorgullecía y la hacía feliz. La TSAB solía mandarle a misiones arriesgadas a veces, junto a Hayate y sus caballeros.

Eran trabajos peligrosos, aventureros, atrevidos; pero eso ocurría muy de vez en cuando. Por lo general sus tareas eran más bien aburridas, pero Nanoha no se quejaba.

No le importaba mientras supiera que con ello ayudaba a las personas, que era útil y hacía algún bien. No le importaba mientras pudiera usar su magia, si la dejaban volar libre.

Pasó por una oficina saludando a compañeros y se acercó a una mesa llena a rebosar de papeles. "Hola" saludó. La cabecita castaña que estaba tan absorta revisando los informes se alzó para verla.

"Nanoha-chan" sonrió la comandante. Nanoha se permitió el lujo de perder un par de minutos para visitar a su buena amiga Hayate. La menuda maga era originaria de la Tierra, al igual que ella.

Hayate era parte de la razón por la que Nanoha había ingresado en la TSAB desde jovencita, pero sus roles dentro de la agencia eran diferentes y cada vez coincidían menos.

Viendo todo el papeleo que su amiga tenía pendiente, Nanoha sonrió con compasión. "Sálvame" le suplicó Hayate, el trabajo de oficina se le daba bien, pero era duro y la muchacha tenía sus momentos de debilidad. Nanoha soltó una risas.

"¿Dónde está Rein?" preguntó entonces Nanoha, y Hayate suspiró señalando un cajón abierto en su mesa. Asomándose, Nanoha distinguió la diminuta forma humanoide del dispositivo de Hayate dormir recostada sobre una grapadora.

Nanoha sonrió enternecida. Hayate recostó la cabeza sobre su puño, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa "Ojalá yo también pudiese echarme una siesta en horas de trabajo" bufó.

De repente una alarma saltó tintineante en una pantalla frente a Hayate. Nanoha nerviosa miró con curiosidad.

Acababa de suceder una explosión en uno de los edificios restringidos del cuartel. El nombre le resultaba familiar.

Enarcando las cejas, Nanoha observó como Hayate se tensaba. Si perder tiempo, tomó el control y se comunicó con el pequeño equipo que iba al lugar en misión de reconocimiento.

"Encontrados rastros de firmas mágicas sin identificar. Nos acercamos a confirmar" hablaba una voz con tono profesional por un panel. Hayate abrió otro canal de comunicación.

"Precinten el recinto. Sigan protocolo hasta que llegue su superior" ordenó en el primer panel, luego se dirigió al nuevo canal e informó de la situación al que iba a ser el responsable al mando.

"Vita, toda precaución es poca. El lugar de la explosión coincide con el almacén de las logia perdidas." Le confió preocupada. Nanoha se sorprendió al escuchar aquel detalle. Vita simplemente asintió ceñuda desde la pantalla."Voy de camino, no te preocupes, Hayate"

Hayate continuó abriendo y cerrando paneles conferenciando con más de un oficial, organizando el cerco y demás.

"¿No sería más prudente enviar a Signum también?" le preguntó en voz baja Nanoha, procurando no distraerla de su ajetreada labor. Sin apartar la mirada de las pantallas, Hayate le contestó "Signum no está disponible"

Nanoha recordó que la líder de los Wolkenritten era una enforcer solicitada y que se encontraba en una misión en el momento, fuera de MidChilda.

"Comandante, hay un víctima." Llamó el mismo hombre de la primera vez. Nanoha y Hayate se miraron seriamente, las casualidades nunca eran algo a lo que se hubiesen acostumbrado. "Un momento, hay alguien más. Está consciente."

Nanoha entonces no soportó más. Apoyando una mano en el hombro de Hayate le pidió "déjame ir"

.

Aunque fuese tan sólo como apoyo, Nanoha sentía la necesitar de respaldar a Vita en aquel extraño incidente. Gracias al permiso especial de Hayate, Nanoha surcó el cielo de la cuidad velozmente hacia el lugar.

Apenas había activado sus alas cuando Hayate la apremió informándole de que el superviviente se había mostrado hostil. En cuanto su amiga le comentó que la sospechosa y Vita se habían enzarzado en batalla, Nanoha aceleró frunciendo el ceño.

Hacía ya un tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación así. Las peleas de entrenamiento con sus compañeros eran entretenidas, pero la tensión y el peligro de una real la emocionaba al tiempo que la estremecía.

"_Master, target ahead_"

La voz de Raising Heart le hizo entrecerrar los ojos para divisar frente a ella el edificio al descubierto en el cual se libraba la contienda. Quedó sorprendida por la velocidad del enemigo, la elegancia de sus movimientos al esquivar los ataques de Vita.

Parecía que supiera de antemano el movimiento que la guerrera roja iba a efectuar. Su estupor fue mayor al ver la facilidad con la que venció. Estaba claro que no era una rival cualquiera.

Nanoha llegó justo a tiempo de proteger a un camarada del ataque de aquella mujer aparecida de la nada. Agarrando fuerte su báculo mágico, Nanoha se preparó para el enfrentamiento.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Nanoha posó sus ojos en la sospechosa, algo en sus entrañas le indicó que algo estaba mal en aquella situación. La chica había aprendido a no fiarse de las apariencias, pero aún así sentía que cometía un error.

¿Por qué al encarar una peligrosa criminal se sentía como si ella fuera la mala de la película? No estaba haciendo nada mal, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de encima.

El enemigo se trataba de una joven que no podía ser mayor que ella misma. Vestía una oscura barrier jacket sucia y llena de jirones, incluso su curiosa capa blanca ondulaba castigada con polvo y sangre.

Parecía que viniera de una guerra. Su pelo flotaba libre y despeinado, pero aún así todavía brillaba dorado con la luz del sol. Su rostro igual de sucio denotaba una impasibidad y frialdad de acero. Sin embargo su aura era triste y cansada.

Cuando los ojos rojos la vieron, todo cambió. Su expresión y el porte de su cuerpo se derrumbaron de repente. Nanoha se asustó ante el cambio. Distinguió un brillo de reconocimiento, de miedo y esperanza, casi un destello de locura en su mirada.

"Nanoha" Escuchó perfectamente como pronunciaba su nombre. Eso la tomó por sorpresa y sin quererlo bajó la guardia. La sospechosa empezó a avanzar hacia ella de forma inconsciente, con una mirada incrédula y angustiada. ¿O era alentada?

Nanoha sintió tanta vulnerabilidad emanar de aquella joven que casi le dio lástima.

"¡Nanoha!" exclamó Vita, y la aludida reaccionó apuntando a Raising Heart contra la sospechosa. Se había acercado demasiado, apenas les separaban cuatro pasos. La rubia se detuvo, como esperando una reacción por su parte, permiso.

"¿Quién eres y cuales son tus intenciones?" preguntó con tono calmado Nanoha. Creía que podía dialogar con aquella chica.

La sospechosa abrió la boca levemente "..." pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Estaba embriagada por la emoción, sus ojos vidriosos describían una tristeza y confusión tales, que Nanoha podía sentirlas como suyas.

"_Waiting orders, my Master_" cortó el silencio el dispositivo en las manos de la oficial, a la espera de la decisión de su ama. Nanoha dudaba.

Vita se adelantó aproximándose a la rubia que no separaba su profunda mirada de Nanoha. Nanoha se sentía incómoda con la intensidad con la que la observaba, pero igual de maravillada e intrigada estaba con el misterio que se escondía tras ella.

¿Quién era esa chica?

"Quedas arrestada en nombre de la TSAB. Ven sin oponer resistencia y..." Vita se calló cuando la sospechosa empezó a retroceder. "Ey, estate quieta" le avisó.

"_**Vita, no**_" Nanoha se comunicó mentalmente con su compañera, era demasiado agresiva y estaba asustando a la rubia. Nanoha sentía la necesidad de proteger a aquella criminal. "**_Déjame a mi_**" le pidió.

La pelirroja no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Nanoha, pero accedió.

"Entréganos tu arma y ven con nosotras. Te prometo que no te pasará nada" le pidió colaboración a la rubia con voz afable. "Sólo queremos saber qué ha pasado" añadió. Bajando su arma, Nanoha dio un paso hacia adelante. La sospechosa dio un paso hacia atrás.

Para demostrar su buena fe, Nanoha se presentó "Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi. Déjame ayudarte" susurró.

Vita y los otros soldados miraban en silencio desde sus posiciones, más allá de dónde estaban Nanoha y la chica. La sospechosa permaneció callada valorando sus opciones. Se le brindaba la mejor oportunidad.

Nanoha se atrevió a dar dos pasos más, lentos y estudiados. Pero la distancia entre ambas se mantuvo ya que la rubia retrocedió el mismo número de pasos.

"Sé quien eres" pronunció de repente la rubia, sorprendiendo a Nanoha. Tenía una voz suave y agradable, pero sonaba rasgada por dolor.

A pesar de su humildad, Nanoha, al igual que Hayate y algunos otros miembros, eran bastante famosos por sus hazañas, por lo que no era tan extraño que un anónimo la reconociera. Sin embargo aquella chica parecía decir aquellas palabras como si la conociera a un nivel más personal. Eso la turbaba. "¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó. La rubia sonrió triste. Casi nostálgica.

"Fate" respondió escueta la rubia, no quiso dar más información.

Nanoha, creyendo que Fate se abría a ella sonrió a su vez, ingenua ante la verdad.

Fate siguió andando marcha atrás calmosamente, hasta llegar al borde del edificio, si caía por el destrozado ventanal, tenía 20 pisos de caída libre. Vita frunció el ceño sospechosa. Nanoha, más inocente, emprendió cautelosos pasos hacia el enemigo.

"Nanoha" musitó Fate en voz baja "volemos juntas una vez más..." dijo con delicadeza. Nanoha enarcó las cejas deteniéndose por un momento, la expresión de serenidad en el rostro de la rubia era extraña en la situación. "...por el cielo que tanto amas" finalizó Fate cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer hacia atrás. Nanoha se quedó pasmada, Vita, sobresaltada corrió en un banal intento de agarrar a la criminal antes de que se desplomara hacia su muerte.

La sospechosa desapareció de su vista, Nanoha sintió que su corazón se detenía. Pero Fate reapareció como un bólido que se alzó veloz más allá del cielo.

Era una maga aérea. Su especialidad. Nanoha, sin quererlo, sonrió.

"Es mía" le gritó a la estupefacta Vita al tiempo que salía volando tras ella. Quiso atrapar a aquella rubia por sí sola.

Mientras surcaba feroz el firmamento siguiendo la estela ámbar, la chica recordó las palabras de la criminal, esa melancólica invitación. El tono con la que la había llamado había sonado tan íntimo que casi creía que la conocía de verdad.

"Nanoha, ¿qué estás haciendo?" el mensaje severo de Hayate llegó hasta ella. Era una estupidez dar caza a esa criminal sin ningún soporte. Nanoha dio un par de explicaciones poco contundentes, estaba demasiado concentrada en no dejar escapar a la rubia.

"Esa chica me conoce" le confesó a su superior a pesar de no estar segura, de no tener pruebas. "Necesito saber" le pidió. Aunque iba en contra de las normas involucrarse personalmente, Nanoha ya lo había hecho. Hayate le hizo el favor de hacer la vista gorda por esa vez. Mientras detuviera a la fugitiva, ya arreglarían el papeleo más tarde.

"Detente, Fate" chilló Nanoha, pero la rubia hizo caso omiso. Eso sí, se giró para verla, como asegurándose que la seguía. Y quizá fue su imaginación, pero por un instante, la maga blanca hubiera jurado que la chica le sonrió.

¿Era eso un juego?

Había una persona muerta, no era momento de estar jugando, se reprochó. "Detente" repitió la orden. Fate la obedeció.

La rubia paró en seco para la estupor de Nanoha que tardó dos segundos en hacer lo mismo. Antes de que pudiese parpadear, Fate estaba frente a ella.

"_Flash Move_" la rápida reacción de Raising Heart salvó a Nanoha de la guadaña dorada que cruzó frente a ella, cortando por milímetros un pedazo del lazo de su barrier jacket.

La muchacha se enfuruñó consigo misma por ser tan ingenua, estaba tratando con una criminal al fin y al cabo. Podía ser que la asesina de aquel hombre que había visto en las ruinas del edificio incluso.

Alzó su dispositivo, en guardia, tensándose se preparó y encaró con cara seria a su rival. Fate no volvió a atacarla, estaba frente a ella, flotando, mirándola de forma extraña.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó. El extraño comportamiento de Fate la confundía.

"Realmente eres tú, Nanoha" susurró la rubia como hablando para sí.Hizo una mueca de confusión.

"Axel Shooter" Nanoha decidió actuar aprovechando la distracción de la rubia. Pero Fate parpadeó viéndola venir. Esquivó. El disparo de color rosa chamuscó una esquina de la capa blanca de la prófuga.

Fate no se estuvo de brazos cruzados, "_Haken Saber_" .Empezó así una extraña muestra de fuegos artificiales, de disparos de colores y pequeñas explosiones en el cielo. Dos estelas zigzagueando con velocidad. Rayas rosas y amarillas se pintaron sobre el cielo azul.

En dos ocasiones, las contrincantes chocaron sus dispositivos y Nanoha tuvo la certeza que podía vencer. Superaba en fuerza a la rubia, pero Fate era más rápida y más experimentada en el cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que no era sencillo usar la ventaja.

Mientras las dos chicas se entretenían en enviarse bolas de energía, evitar embestidas y demás, llegaron más agentes de la TSAB.

Al darse cuenta Nanoha se enfuruñó, no quería que nadie se interpusiese entre ellas. Era egoísta, y absurdo, pero por primera vez Nanoha sentía que sus compañeros la molestaban.

Fate observó a los oficiales, después a Nanoha y sin más se arrojó en un vuelo en picado. Nanoha se lanzó tras ella justo a tiempo de no ser capturada por la prisión mágica que acababan de formar los agentes que acababan de llegar.

Más allá de la velocidad terminal, Nanoha luchaba por alcanzar a Fate. Era frustrante y estimulante no poder llegar a su nivel. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Nanoha se sentía como una niña jugando al pilla pilla.

Ya divisando el suelo frente a ellas, Nanoha distinguió las runas mágicas formarse bajo Fate, estaba preparando un desplazamiento, murmuraba las coordenadas concentrada. "¡No!" gritó Nanoha al percatarse.

"Espera" se desesperó viendo como la chica se le escapaba. Alargó su mano intentando atraparla.

Fate la miró con aquella mirada rota y se desvaneció en el espacio.

Nanoha aterrizó silenciosamente, ya no había nada que perseguir. Se le había escapado.

Pronto tendría que responder por su fracaso ante sus superiores, pero por ahora, Nanoha sólo podía pensar en su agitado corazón.

Aquella fugitiva despertaba en ella un extraño anhelo. Sentía que no era sólo la persona lo que perseguía, o lo que representaba.

Era un sentimiento, era algo más.

La respuesta la guardaba Fate e iba a encontrarla.

.

Fate reapareció en un familiar escenario verde. El jardín de la mansión de los Tsukimura. Le fallaron las rodillas y cayó a cuatro patas. Había utilizado demasiada energía. Estaba exhausta.

Exhausta y confusa. No sabía dónde estaba. No comprendía que sucedía. Su pecho aún rebosaba de la palpitante impresión de haber reencontrado a Nanoha.

Recomponiéndose se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. Sólo algunos gatos habían sido testigos de su aparición.

Necesitaba respuestas, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas para recuperarse de sus heridas y para poder pensar con claridad, lejos del territorio de la TSAB. El primer lugar que se le había ocurrido era la Tierra.

Se preguntó si en ese extraño mundo al que había llegado de algún modo la Tierra continuaba aislada de la actividad interestelar y la magia.

En su mundo original, la casa de Suzuka y la de Arisa habían sido su portal de entrada para no levantar sospecha, así que de forma automática las coordenadas habían acudido a su cabeza.

Cojeando levemente empezó a andar.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, observando cada paso que daba. Un gato se le acercó y maulló. Fate pestañeó dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo el enfoque.

"Ah" se oyó un grito y Fate, alerta, alzó la cabeza. Era Suzuka, la joven señora de la casa. "Suzuka" la llamó Fate, pero la acomodada muchacha estaba asustada, tampoco parecía reconocerla.

Leyendo el asombro y el miedo en la habitualmente serena mirada de Suzuka, Fate rápidamente le tapó la boca con una mano, evitando que alertara a nadie.

Ese gesto fue su perdición, Arisa Bannings apareció tras Suzuka y tras el primer sobresalto al ver a una extraña en el jardín atacar a su amiga, se movió furiosa apartando a Suzuka del alcance de Fate.

Arisa agarró a su amiga por detrás y tiró de ella y en cuanto hubo espacio lanzó una certera patada en pos de la intrusa.

La patada dio de lleno a Fate en el estómago. Un aguijonazo eléctrico le recorrió el cuerpo, se le cortó la respiración. Con un ahogado quejido, cayó de espaldas al suelo y a causa del dolor perdió el sentido.

Arisa y Suzuka estaban a medio camino de huir corriendo cuando la súbita inanimez de la estrafalaria husmeadora las detuvo en sus pasos. Tras una pequeña discusión, se acercaron a la inconsciente.

"No le he dado tan fuerte" se defendió Arisa ojeando dudosa el lamentable y abatido estado de la chica. A lo mejor se había colado en la casa simplemente para mendigar, pero las había asustado y Arisa había reaccionado con violencia.

Suzuka, tras comprobar que realmente la intrusa estaba fuera de combate se agachó a su lado preocupada. Inspeccionó sus ropas mientras Arisa refunfuñaba mejores acciones que tomar, como llamar a la policía.

"¡Arisa!" gritó la dueña del lugar poniéndose en pie de un salto, como si le hubiera dado la corriente. Arisa se alarmó por el tono con el que la llamó. Suzuka la miró después de mirarse sus manos temblorosas.

"Llama a un médico" susurró con voz trémula pero apremiante. Arisa vio las manos manchadas de sangre de Suzuka. Ojeó incrédula la maleante a la que acababa de golpear. Un pequeño charco rojo se formaba bajo su estómago, tiñendo la hierba de carmín.

"La he matado" musitó la rubia de ojos verdes perturbada .

* * *

NA: Segundo capi. No se si se describe bien el mundo de Nanoha. Pero no temais que se irá perfilando poco a poco.

**urumi**: Que sorpresa recibir de nuevo un comentario por tu parte. Muchas gracias. Me alegro que el primer capítulo despertara tu interés. Aqui esta el segundo, un poco más _light_ me parece, pero espero que te entretenga igual ;)

**gore:** :D Abrazotes para mi fiel comentarista. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias. El inicio de este fic estaba bien, pero luego hay tantas posibilidades que seguro que la que sigo no resulta tan interesante como la infinidad de ideas que hayas podido tener. Pero en fin, ahí está mi versión. Nos leemos, espero ^_^


	3. Como salvar una vida

**Como salvar una vida  
**

Arisa Bannings estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, dio un salto en cuanto llegó la ambulancia y apremió al personal a que se dieran prisa, indicándoles el camino hasta el jardín donde su mejor amiga se concentraba, de rodillas sobre el césped, en detener la hemorragia de una desconocida a la que se le escapaba la vida ahí mismo. Los sanitarios empezaron ha hacer preguntas que ninguna de las dos supo responder. Tomaron a la inconsciente en una camilla y de inmediato empezaron a diagnosticarla y tratarla, la palidez y su bajo ritmo cardiaco indicaban que no tenían tiempo que perder si querían salvar su vida.

Le desabrocharon el pegajoso uniforme para ver mejor la herida que sangraba tan abundantemente, en cuanto el estomago y torso de la chica quedaron al descubierto los sanitarios hicieron una mueca, no tenía buen aspecto. Suzuka que seguía cerca mientras trabajaban y Arisa cuyos remordimientos obligaban a preocuparse por la salud de la paciente, vieron horrorizadas el espectáculo de una piel llena de cortes, quemaduras y cicatrices.

"¡Debemos llevárnosla ya!" gritó uno de los paramédicos con premura. Todos estaban de acuerdo. Mientras sus compañeros corrían con la camilla hacia la ambulancia, el que parecía estar al mando se giró hacia las chicas "¿Alguna de vosotras quiere acompañarla?"

Saliendo de su estupor, Suzuka dio un paso al frente. Arisa parpadeó. La señorita de la casa volteó hacia Arisa y simplemente le dijo "Te veré en el hospital". Arisa sólo atinó a asentir y ver como Suzuka subía a la ambulancia junto al hombre que cerró la puerta tras él. Las luces del automóvil se encendieron intermitentes y la alarma rugió con histeria mientras se alejaban.

.

Cuando Farin, la doncella personal de Suzuka volvió de hacer la compra, casi le da un infarto. En la casa sólo quedaban los gatos, y en el jardín, una mesa puesta con la merienda sin tocar, en la hierva una oscura mancha carmesí. Un destello dorado llamó su atención. La joven sirviente se agacho a tomar el objeto olvidado, un curioso triangulo manchado de arena y sangre. Farin lo guardo en el bolsillo de su delantal y corrió arriba y abajo llamando a su señorita. Asustada corrió a buscar un teléfono y llamó al celular de Suzuka, que no contestó. Probó de inmediato el de Arisa. Esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta, pero no la que esperaba. "Suzuka está en el hospital" le respondió nerviosa Arisa "estoy de camino". A Farin se le congelaron las entrañas. Arisa se dio cuenta de su error y enseguida especificó "Suzuka está bien. Entró alguien en casa y...no sé que pasó, a penas la golpeé...Ya estoy llegando, te llamaremos luego ¿vale?" La línea se cortó y Farin quedó más confusa que antes, no tardó ni un minuto en irse de la casa escopeteada, dirección al hospital.

.

Al entrar en urgencias, Arisa divisó enseguida a su buena amiga. Estaba esperando sentada en una silla de la sala de espera con la mirada angustiada mirando más allá de la pared. "Suzuka" corrió a su lado. La otra chica se puso en pie y ambas se abrazaron. "Se la llevaron y me dijeron que esperase aquí" pronunció Suzuka sin que Arisa hubiese preguntado. Todo aquel episodio la había alterado. Arisa asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas, invitando a Suzuka a hacer lo mismo. A pesar de que la intrusa les había sorprendido y ellas tan solo se habían defendido, ambas chicas se sentían responsables de la suerte de aquella extraña. Una vez derribada, les había parecido un ser tremendamente vulnerable.

Esperaron varios minutos en silencio, Arisa con expresión estoica dejaba que la cabeza de Suzuka se apoyase débil sobre su hombro. La de ojos verdes distinguió como su amiga se frotaba las manos de forma ausente. Se las había limpiado a conciencia, pero el recuerdo de las manchas rojas no se iba. Frunciendo el ceño, Arisa le tomó las manos para que detuviese ese tic y al mismo tiempo pudiese expresarle su apoyo con el gesto.

Entonces se les acercó una mujer uniformada y su compañero. Policías. "¿Suzuka Tsukimura?" La chica alzó la mirada, pero estaba demasiado agotada para ponerse en pie. "¿Qué desean, agentes?" intervino Arisa protectora en el nombre de su fiel amiga. Los agentes se presentaron e iniciaron un interrogatorio sobre lo sucedido. "¿Qué pasó exactamente en su casa Srta. Tsukimura?" "Íbamos a tomar la merienda en el jardín cuando de repente apareció esa mujer, me asusté y grité. Ella se abalanzó sobre mi silenciándome con la mano, pero Arisa me apartó y le dio una patada para alejarla. No sé, pasó todo muy rápido. Pero el caso es que la mujer se quedó tendida en el suelo, sin moverse y empezó a sangrar" Explicó Suzuka cómo pudo. Arisa fue rellenando huecos de la historia o simplemente confirmando lo que su amiga decía. Los policías asentían serios mientras tomaban apuntes.

"¿Conocían de alguna parte a la Srta. Harlaown? ¿Saben que podía estar haciendo en su propiedad?" preguntó el policía. Arisa parpadeó "¿Harlaown?". "Según la identificación que encontramos en su traje, se trata de Fate . Aún estamos corroborándolo, pero probablemente sea un nombre falso, igual que su I.D" anunció la chica de uniforme azul. "La fortuna de su familia es considerable, por lo que no descartamos un intento de secuestro, robo o extorsión. Sin embargo no encontramos ningún tipo de arma en posesión de la sospechosa, así que podría tratarse de una mendiga cualquiera en busca de suerte o una loca, a saber. No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad. Lo sabremos seguro en cuanto despierte y la interroguemos. Va a formular una denuncia contra ella, supongo".

Suzuka miró a los agentes aún incrédula. "No lo sé" dijo simplemente. La mujer policía y su compañero se dedicaron una mirada y decidieron dejar la entrevista ahí. "Muy bien, lamento que haya tenido que pasar por todo esto. Si decide denunciar, llámenos. De todas formas este caso es muy raro, así que posiblemente volvamos a ponernos en contacto con ustedes. Muchas gracias" se despidieron.

"Crees que ella estará bien? Esa Fate" pregunto Arisa dubitativa. Seguía teniendo esa sensación de culpa sobre ella, a pesar de que su cabeza intentaba convencerla de que no tenía nada que ver con el estado de la rubia misteriosa. Casi escuchando su pregunta, un doctor se acercó a ellas. "Um...no se cómo referirme a ustedes, pero están aquí por Fate Harlaown ¿verdad?" introdujo el tema el doctor, también para él resultaba un caso extraño. "Ya hablé con la policía pero creo que ustedes querrán saber también sobre el estado de la paciente".

Suzuka se puso en pie de un salto, junto a Arisa que guardaba la respiración. "Sobrevivirá" sonrió el doctor amablemente. Arisa sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima y Suzuka suspiró aliviada. "Ha perdido mucha sangre y la herida era profunda, su estado es débil pero es joven y fuerte, confiamos en su recuperación" dijo. Su semblante se ensombreció por un momento y parecía que quería preguntarles más acerca de la paciente, pero no lo hizo. Les dio entonces una bolsita y les explicó. "La policía me ha comentado que pudiese ser una ladrona así que les he acercado lo que hemos encontrado en su posesión por si reconocen algún objeto. La ropa la hemos tirado ya que estaba inservible"

Suzuka abrió la bolsita y extrajo un extraño carné de identidad, efectivamente le daba nombre a la mujer misteriosa. "Fate" susurró la chica. No había mucho más en la bolsita, tan sólo...

"Mira esto" dijo Suzuka alzando un cordel del que colgaba una pequeña esfera roja y brillante. "¿No tenía Nanoha uno igual?

.

Tras recibir el mayor rapapolvo de su vida, Nanoha salió del despacho con dos semanas de suspensión de paga. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo, no se quejó ni una sola vez. Todavía pensaba en el extraño caso con el que habían dado y no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

Vita que había sido victima del mismo sermón caminaba a su lado en silencio y con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. Estaba profundamente enfadada. Nanoha no sabía si con el caso, con ella misma por haber perdido la batalla o con ella por haber saltado en solitario tras una fugitiva peligrosa. Fuera como fuera, tras el fracaso de la misión se habían quedado con tan sólo una explosión en un edificio oficial, la desaparición de las reliquias que en él se guardaban, un muerto, y una posible culpable peligrosa suelta por ahí. Los de arriba no estaban nada contentos y pedían explicaciones y soluciones inmediatas. Se había abierto un expediente para el caso y todos andaban como locos para conseguir averiguar que había sido todo aquello. Hayate era la más interesada en resolver el incidente, puesto que su puesto dependía de ello.

La joven comandante no tardó en reunir un pequeño equipo al que repartió ordenes concretas, mientras sus especialistas iban y venían recogiendo información, ella se enfrentaba a los datos que tenía en la pantalla frente a ella. Nanoha y Vita se unieron a su pequeño comité privado, formado por Shamal, Zafira y la pequeña Reinforce."¿Qué tenemos?" preguntó Vita ansiosa, directa al grano Quería arreglar el entuerto y recuperar su dignidad.

"Los primeros reportes indican que las reliquias reaccionaron con algo y desaparecieron" dijo Hayate

"Más bien se fulminaron en alguna especie de intercambio de energía" leyó Shamal, no sin un atisbo de asombro, los resultados de los datos preliminares.

"Aún están investigando qué sucedió y de dónde provino la magia que incitó dicha explosión" se dirigió Hayate a las recién llegadas. Shamal volvió a corregir "intercambio de energía". Zafira no dijo nada, sólo volvió su estudiosa mirada a el panel que Hayate tenía abierto frente a sí.

"¿Y el hombre?" quiso saber Nanoha, su compasión ya en la familia del difunto. "Este es otro de los puntos raros de este caso. No hay constancia de él por ningún lado. Ya he puesto a los mejores expertos a indagar, pero de momento no sabemos nada de él. No consta en ningún archivo, es como si no existiera"

"Puede que estuviese metido en algo ilegal" puntualizó Vita, pero sabía que aún así, el caso de que no hubiera ni la más mínima pista era bastante improbable. Todos guardaron un incómodo silencio. De repente se abrió la puerta y el cuarto guardián de Hayate hizo acto de presencia. Su expresión aunque estoica cómo siempre, dejaba ver cierta incomodidad."¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó nada más llegar.

Mientras entre todos ponían al tanto a la sagaz enforcer, Nanoha se distraía viendo los videos de algunas escenas del caso, grabadas por los diferentes dispositivos que habían presenciado los hechos. Se quedó ensimismada viendo como la extraña de cabellos dorados toreaba a Vita a su antojo.

"Es buena" oyó la profunda voz de Signum a sus espaldas. Nanoha dio un respingo y volteando se dio cuenta que cualquiera que fuese la conversación que habían tenido sus compañeros, había concluido sin ella darse cuenta apenas. Estaban ahora todos observando los videos con los que Nanoha se había ensimismado. Zafira bajó la vista hacia Vita "Te derrotó sin siquiera tener que contraatacar" comentó. Vita apretó los dientes sintiéndose humillada, pero tenía que reconocer que efectivamente, la extraña de las ruinas había sido francamente superior. Se mordió la lengua. Nanoha sintió lástima por la diminuta guerrera. Hayate soltó un sonido pensativo mientras su vista no se separaba de aquellos videos que se iban repitiendo.

"¿Qué opinas?" le preguntó a Signum, la más experimentada de todos ellos. Signum exhaló pensativa. Estudió los movimientos de la criminal. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar. No había flacos en su formación, sus gestos eran rápidos y certeros y no malgastaba energía en ningún movimiento inútil. Vita parecía un títere danzando al compás de los elegantes golpes de la extraña, y Vita no era para nada un rival fácil. Realmente era un enemigo formidable, de seguro veterano en la lucha. Su estilo era claramente originario de MidChilda, pero... había algo más.

"¿Quién es ella?" quiso saber. Nanoha también estaba interesada en la respuesta. Hayate soltó otro lánguido suspiro antes de responder. Rein le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza. "¿Quién sabe? Tampoco hay ningún dato sobre ella en ningún fichero"

Vita gruñó, "Anda ya. Eso es imposible. Tiene que haber algo, alguien así no puede aparecer de la noche a la mañana, tiene que haber algo en algún sitio. Salta a la vista que su magia es de MildChilda, tiene que haber algo" refunfuñó harta de sus infructuosa investigación. "¿Qué hay de su dispositivo? Parece reforzado con el sistema Belka, cómo el de Nanoha. Un dispositivo con estas características tiene que estar registrado." aportó Zafira una alternativa. Rein tecleó rápidamente, pero el resultado fue aún más descorazonador. Todo aquello era muy raro.

Un soldado raso se acercó al grupo para informar que se había puesto a la sospechosa en búsqueda y captura a nivel interplanetario, los altos mandos añadían que era una asesina armada y era peligrosa, así que daban luz verde a disparar a matar si era necesario aunque preferían que se capturase con vida.

Al escuchar esto Nanoha se enojó. "Eso no es justo, aún no sabemos qué pasó y cuales son los motivos que la mueven." Defendió a la criminal.

"Es cierto que es un poco precipitado" dijo Signum igual de molesta por las ordenes.

"Los de arriba tienen prisa por tapar sus propias pifias" bufó Vita indignada.

"¡Tenemos que encontrarla nosotros primero!" apremió Nanoha nerviosa. Hayate ojeó a su amiga con curiosidad, pero no comentó nada sobre el extraño comportamiento de la castaña.

"Lo que queda claro es que debemos darle una oportunidad a esa chica, tuvo ocasión de matar al grupo de reconocimiento, incluso a Vita, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se defendió." Puntualizó Hayate convencida tras repasar varias veces los testimonios y los videos sobre el suceso.

"Fate" murmuró Nanoha en voz baja recordando el nombre que la mujer le había dado. Hayate y los demás la miraron confusos. "¿Qué?" Shamal y Vita preguntaron al unísono. Nanoha se sonrojó levemente mientras seis pares de ojos se posaban extrañados sobre ella. "Su nombre es Fate" aclaró finalmente. Hayate le dirigió una mirada enfadada de desaprobación por no haber compartido esa información antes, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Nanoha decidió dejar pasar el tema, de momento.

"Rein" llamó Hayate rápidamente, pero la diminuta humanoide ya estaba buscando en el ordenador. Al cabo de medio minuto de rastreo, de nuevo el resultado fue negativo.

"Maldita sea" resopló abatida Hayate. Todas las pistas que tenían no les conducían a nada.

Una llamada urgente interrumpió el tenso silencio de frustración del grupo. Nanoha parpadeó al ver el rostro de su novio materializarse en la pantalla.

"Yuuno-kun" musitó recuperando energía, sólo verlo la animó. El joven bibliotecario no llamaba por placer sin embargo. "Nanoha, todos, esto es importante" comunicó llamando la atención del grupo con su tono alarmado.

"¿La has encontrado?" preguntó Hayate. Ya que no sabían de dónde habían venido los desconocidos, al menos tenían que descubrir a dónde habían ido. Amy Harlaown, la mujer del capitán Chrono era la mejor rastreadora, pero Yuuno era el segundo mejor y estando el joven más cercano, Hayate le había pedido que rastrease las coordenadas hacia las que había desaparecido Fate.

Yuuno no contestó inmediatamente, reposicionó sus gafas y tomó aire. "Está en la Tierra, en Uminari" soltó de repente. La respuesta cayó como un jarro de agua fría, a Nanoha y Hayate se les cortó la respiración. Era la ciudad de ambas. Imposible, tenía que haber algún tipo de error.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Signum tomó parte en el asunto con su tajante pregunta. Si esa información era cierta, las implicaciones escalaban a un grado más personal. No podía ser una coincidencia.

Yuuno se removió incomodo "Lo he verificado varias veces, las coordenadas coinciden. Lo siento" tartamudeó sin saber de que se disculpaba, el resultado no era culpa suya.

Nanoha tragó saliva, aún tenía un nudo en la garganta. Hayate se recuperó antes. "Entonces empezaré con el papeleo, nos volvemos a la Tierra" se apresuró a arreglar los trámites.

Nanoha sin embargo seguía mirando la temerosa expresión de Yuuno. Conocía suficiente al joven para saber que algo no andaba bien.

"Yuuno-kun" lo llamó suavemente "¿qué no nos estás contando?" inquirió leyendo el miedo en los ojos verdes del chico.

"Hay algo más. Puede que me equivoqué porque el margen de error es bastante amplio y..." empezó a excusarse, aunque todos los presentes en la conversación sabían de las habilidades de Yuuno y dudaban de que eso fuera posible. "Yuuno" alzó la voz Nanoha autoritaria "¿qué?".

El chico tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. "Quise ser más preciso en los cálculos y...bueno, encontrar el lugar exacto en que se transportó, para poder crear un perímetro de búsqueda más efectivo y eso..." dijo nervioso. Se encontró con las ansiosas miradas de sus camaradas. "La casa de Tsukimura" pronunció en voz baja. Pero todos lo oyeron. A más de una se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

.

Tras algunos trámites y mucha paciencia y diálogo, Suzuka había convencido a los médicos para hacerse responsable de la desconocida y misteriosa Fate. Una incómoda Arisa la acompañó a la habitación dónde descansaba la rubia. Suzuka sintió como Arisa tensaba el cuerpo al ver a la joven mujer recostada en la cama, pálida y enchufada a un monitor y a sueros pajizos. Sintiendo compasión por su amiga, que parecía sentirse culpable aún, le dijo que no hacía falta que se quedara, pero Arisa era cabezota y se negó a dejarla sola.

Suzuka se acercó a la cama y observó las facciones de la paciente. Parecía estar en paz, serena, pero ni los calmantes ni el sueño eran capaces de quitarle esa aura solitaria y triste.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó dócilmente.

"No puede oírte, está dopada" le comentó Arisa acercándose también "El doctor dice que seguramente dormirá hasta mañana" le recordó.

La rica muchacha de cabellos azabache se dirigió a su amiga "¿Tú crees que realmente sea una inmigrante ilegal o una sin techo?" preguntó, Arisa se encogió de hombros "No sé"

"¿Y cómo se hizo esas heridas?" tembló Suzuka mirando los vendajes que se dejaban ver en el cuello y brazos de la postrada, junto a algunos cortes y moretones. Arisa se estremeció por un momento, recordando también toda la sangre que había visto emerger de la intrusa.

Un leve plañido las distrajo. Fate se removió levemente y volvió a quedar letárgica.

"¿Estás segura que quieres cuidar de ella? Sin saber quien es o que vino a hacer a tu casa?" se preocupó Arisa. Suzuka tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama.

"Sí, me siento un poco responsable. Y no creo que sea peligrosa..." dijo, pero Arisa la interrumpió "No en su estado, no por ahora, pero ¿y cuando se recupere?"

Suzuka sonrió a la chica de ojos verdes "No te preocupes"

"Sí me preocupo"discutieron

"No pasara nada, ella no me hará daño"

"Eso no lo sabes"

Suzuka miró a la magullada figura en la cama "No, es cierto, no lo sé. Pero algo me dice que confíe en ella. Así que por favor, Arisa, tú confía en mi" le suplicó con dulzura. Y Arisa tras varios segundos luchando contra sí misma, bajó la cabeza y accedió.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Fate se sintió torpe y entumecida. Notaba su cuerpo pesado y su mente nublada. Al abrir los ojos estudio su entorno y de inmediato reconoció la habitación de un hospital. Ojeó con atención y distinguió la silueta de Suzuka sentada a su lado, Arisa estaba apoyada contra la pared dándoles la espalda, miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Fate sonrió levemente. Cansada como estaba, permaneció inmóvil en la cama.

De repente sonó un ligero zumbido y Arisa volteó lentamente para ver cómo Suzuka tomaba su celular, que había conectado en modo silencioso. Al ver la extraña expresión y palidez en el rostro de su amiga, Arisa se acercó preocupada. Suzuka sólo miraba ensimismada la pantalla. "¿Quién es?" preguntó la rubia, y Suzuka alzó la vista para encararla, justo entonces, después de un buen rato sonando el vibrador del aparato, quienquiera que fuera desistió.

"Es Hayate" contestó Suzuka. Arisa frunció el ceño. "¿Hayate?" Casi al momento, el teléfono volvió a emitir un temblor, está vez era un mensaje. "Vuelvo a Uminari una temporada, me gustaría veros. Nanoha también viene. Avisa a Arisa de nuestro regreso. Nos vemos pronto, espero" leyó la de ojos violeta. Arisa enfureció "¿Con que derecho? Hace tiempo que cortamos hilos, no querían nada con nosotras y ahora de repente es cómo si siguiésemos siendo amigas. Llegan años tarde"

"Puede que quieran hacer las paces, esta vez de verdad. Quizá esta vez sí nos den una explicación a todo lo que pasó"

"Lo dudo".

Fate escuchaba atenta el diálogo de las dos jóvenes y poco a poco recordó. No era ningún sueño, estaba en un mundo completamente distinto al que conocía.

"De todos modos este momento...¿no crees que es mucha casualidad?" comentó Arisa haciendo señas con la cabeza hacia la cama. A Suzuka también le parecía sospechoso. Quizá sí era cierto que la extraña que yacía en la cama guardaba algún tipo de relación con sus antiguas amigas Nanoha Takamachi y Hayate Yagami. Inconscientemente observó el objeto con el que había estado distrayéndose hasta ahora. La joya roja que tanto le recordaba al colgante de Nanoha brillaba entre sus dedos. Volvió a mirar a la tal Fate para quedar paralizada al descubrir que la mujer estaba consiente y la estudiaba silenciosa con aquellos profundos ojos rubí. Aquellos ojos quedaron clavados en los suyos por lo que a Suzuka le pareció una eternidad. Aquella mirada parecía decirle algo, pero Suzuka no sabía qué.

La atención de Fate se desvió a sus manos y al ver el colgante, una expresión de pánico cruzó su semblante. Todo fue muy rápido. En cuanto Fate vio la joya saltó de la cama como un animal de presa, con el gesto saltaron las vías de suero intravenoso a las que estaba conectada, provocando que sangre nueva salpicara por doquier.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Fate estaba en la otra punta de la habitación con el puño cerrado en su pecho, el cordel de la esfera roja colgando de él.

"¡Eh!" advirtió Arisa en guardia. Suzuka comprobó su mano vacía, aún no comprendía como le había quitado la joya, pero por su reacción, Suzuka concluyó que el objeto era extremadamente importante para Fate.

"Fate" la llamó con familiaridad intentando calmarla "Vuelve a la cama, es peligroso con tus heridas moverse así" le dijo.

Fate parpadeó, la medicación le ocultaba el dolor en gran parte, pero la atontaba. Se había movido por instinto y ahora lo pagaba. Sintiéndose acorralada dio un par de pasos alejándose de la chicas. Tenía que repetirse una y otra vez que aquella Suzuka y aquella Arisa no eran sus amigas, aunque sus gestos, su personalidad, todo era como el de las originales. Sin previo aviso, las rodillas le fallaron y Fate se encontró pegada al suelo.

"Cuidado" le llegó el preocupado aviso, pero tarde.

"Suzuka, ¿qué haces? Aléjate de ella. Es peligrosa. Voy a avisar al médico o la policía o alguien" amonestó Arisa a su amiga al ver que Suzuka se acercaba a Fate sin miedo.

"Ahora no, Arisa. Primero ayúdame a levantarla" le ordenó en tono autoritario. Arisa calló de golpe, cuando Suzuka se ponía seria era ordena y mando.

Suzuka se arrodilló junto a Fate, esperando a que la rubia hiciese algo. La confundida paciente la miró con melancolía y no dijo nada. Arisa se puso al otro lado y entre las dos levantaron a una sumisa Fate.

Tras acostarla de nuevo, Arisa se atrevió a preguntar "¿Estás bien?".

Fate había quedado como ausente, sus ojos vacíos, perdidos en un laberinto dentro de su propia mente. "Ey" susurró suavemente Suzuka intentando llamar su atención.

Mientras Suzuka tocaba el timbre de las enfermeras, Arisa se quejaba del estropicio que había formado en un momento. La heredera de los Tsukimura sonrió para sus adentros al ver que Arisa ya no tenía tantas reservas con la extraña asaltante. Fate parecía más un niño perdido que un criminal.

"Bardiche" oyeron por primera vez la casi inaudible voz de Fate.

"¿Qué?" hizo una mueca Arisa.

"¿Dónde está Bardiche?" preguntó cansada la de ojos rojos, pero al ver las expresiones de ignorancia de las dos chicas, cerró los ojos y se recostó entera.

Se hizo silencio y las dos amigas creyeron que Fate se había dormido de nuevo, esta vez con la esfera roja encerrada en un suave puño como si se tratase del más preciado tesoro.

Entró una enfermera para saber que pasaba y casi al mismo tiempo que entró salió en busca del doctor. Arisa convenció a Suzuka para irse y descansar un rato y esta vez Suzuka accedió, de todas maneras era mejor era apartarse del camino cuando llegaran los doctores.

Arisa tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando un pequeño susurro la detuvo.

"Arisa, Suzuka..." Suzuka volteó también.

Fate acababa de llamarlas por su nombre.

"Gracias"

La palabra había sonado rota, pero honesta. Cómo un llanto.

Fate había abierto los ojos y había sonreído esa media sonrisa triste para despedirlas y si alguna de las dos aún tenía dudas, no importaba. Lo que estaba claro es que iban a ayudar a esa alma en pena que había caído en sus vidas de la nada.

"Vamos a encontrar respuestas, por un lado o por otro" escupió Arisa tomándole a Suzuka el celular. Suzuka la observó con cejas enarcadas mientras la de ojos verdes escribía con fervor. "Listo"

.

Nanoha observó a su alrededor, en el cielo azul un sol resplandeciente saludaba solitario, y aunque ahora no podía verse, una sola luna esperaba su turno para brillar. Estaban en la Tierra, añorada patria, planeta madre para ella y para Hayate. La pequeña señora de los Wolkenritter sonrió melancólica al encontrarse de nuevo en casa.

"Ya estamos aquí" comentó Hayate con un suspiro. Aunque estuviesen en plena misión, debían pasar desapercibidos, y la mejor manera de ir de incógnito era retomar sus antiguas vidas.

Hayate y sus guardianes se instalarían de nuevo en su apartamento, que utilizarían como base. Nanoha aprovecharía la estancia para pasar un tiempo con su familia y así no levantar sospechas. También tenían el apoyo de una nave que servía como punto de control oculto de los satélites en la órbita de Mercurio.

"Instalémonos deprisa y empecemos a investigar cuanto antes" apresuró Vita.

"No te impacientes, debemos ir con precaución" le advirtió Signum. Nanoha rió por el refunfuño de la pelirroja.

"Deberíamos pensar en qué hacer con Suzuka y Arisa" la reflexión de Hayate marcó un incomodo silencio. Nanoha se mordió el labio inferior bajando la cabeza.

"Primero lo primero, preocupémonos de eso más tarde" intervino Shamal en un intento de apaciguar la memoria. Hayate asintió accediendo. "Buena idea"

Así pues, el grupo se dispersó, dejando a Nanoha sola en su camino hacia el Midoriya.

La joven agente se fue ilusionando paso a paso, alegre por reencontrar a su familia, lejos de las videoconferencias ínterespaciales. Veía a lo lejos ya el cartelito del local cuando por el rabillo del ojo algo llamó su atención.

Era Farin, una de las doncellas de Suzuka. Corría como alma que lleva el diablo con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Por instinto, Nanoha salió corriendo tras ella.

"Ey" intentó detenerla, pero aunque la criada la vio, no se detuvo. "¿Farin? Soy Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi ¿te acuerdas de mi?" la interrogó en plena carrera. Farin parecía preocupada por llegar a su destino, pero asintió para alivio de Nanoha.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿Ha pasado algo?" se inquietó al ver que la doncella no aminoraba la marcha.

"Alguien entró en la casa y atacó a la señorita Suzuka y a la señorita Arisa. Están en el hospital" informó al fin. Ante la noticia Nanoha estuvo apunto de tropezar. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. No podía ser coincidencia. ¿Fate había atacado a sus amigas? Ella había dejado escapar a la sospechosa, si les había pasado algo a sus viejas amigas, sería culpa suya, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Aceleró viendo el edificio del hospital justo en frente, dejando atrás a Farin, olvidando por completo contactar con Hayate.

Entró en el hospital como un bólido, parándose ante información con pies inquietos. Justo entonces uno de los ascensores se abrió y entre el grupo de gente que salió de él se encontraban Arisa y Suzuka.

Las dos amigas quedaron petrificadas al ver a su excompañera de colegio. "Nanoha-chan" murmuró Arisa boquiabierta.

Nanoha que al verlas se plantó frente a ellas de un salto las miró de arriba abajo asegurándose de no perder detalle, de no despistar ningun rasguño. "Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan. Estáis bien" se sorprendió.

Al momento Farin les dio caza. "Señorita Suzuka" llamó entre jadeos.

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" Se acercó un camillero molesto por el alboroto que estaba formando el pequeño grupo.

"Pero...Farin me dijo que os habían atacado y..." Nanoha no comprendía nada.

Antes de que Suzuka pudiese intervenir, Farin se le adelantó.

"Sí, a mi me pasó lo mismo. La que necesitaba atención médica era la intrusa, pero es fácil confundir los términos cuando..." habló patosamente la criada, pero la atención de Nanoha había vuelto a saltar.

"¿Intrusa?" murmuró "¿Alta, rubia, ojos de color carmín?"

Suzuka y Arisa fruncieron el ceño levemente, contrariadas con la descripción. Efectivamente era Fate. Entonces sí tenía que ver con la súbita aparición de Nanoha y Hayate.

"Ey, esa es la nueva de la 406 ¿la conoces?" sonrió el camillero ajeno a la atmósfera.

Nanoha parpadeó mirando al sanitario y no perdió ni un segundo. Echó a correr hacia el ascensor que justo se cerraba y llamó via Raising Heart.

"Hayate-chan" gritó mentalmente con urgencia.

"Nanoha ¿qué pasa?" se sorprendió Hayate por la premura de la comunicación.

"La tengo, está aquí. La he encontrado" informó.

"¿Nanoha?¿De que estás habla...?" no acabó la frase al comprender de qué se trataba "¿Dónde estás?" le preguntó, y aunque no la viera, Nanoha sabía que Hayate estaba manos a obra, abriendo paneles y buscando su posición a través de su dispositivo.

El ascensor hizo sólo una parada en el tercer piso, pero a Nanoha le pareció que tardaba la vida en volver a subir al cuarto piso.

Salió disparada 402, 403, 405, ahí estaba, la 406. De un portazo saltó en la habitación.

La cama estaba vacía. Las sabanas revueltas y las vías desparramadas.

Con paso más calmado, Nanoha curioseó en el pequeño baño de la habitación. No había nadie. Se acercó a la cama y apoyó una mano sobre el colchón. Aún estaba cálido. Hacía poco que había escapado.

"Nanoha" llamó Suzuka desde la puerta. Arisa junto a ella observaba confusa la habitación donde hacía apenas unos minutos yacía una débil joven malherida.

Pasado el momento de adrenalina, siendo ahora más conciente de sus actos, Nanoha se sintió acorralada como un criminal. Si era así como se sentía Fate, no era una sensación agradable.

"Ummm..." blabuceó "¿Hola?"

* * *

NA: Aquí el tercer capítulo dónde no hay muchas respuestas, aunque se abren nuevas preguntas y posiblemente viejas tensiones y nuevas alianzas. Fate y Nanoha empiezan a jugar al ratón y al gato :D ja ja

**Lyndi:**Ahá, puede resultar un poco confuso, porque no es el mundo que conocemos. Ni para Fate ni para Nanoha. Iré explicando que sucede a ca da capítulo. Espero. gracias por el review.

**gore:**Mil gracias por seguir aqui y comentando! La relación de Nanoha con Fate va a ser de lo más peculiar y llevará a la castaña por un arduo camino, pero eso se irá viendo poco a poco a medida que se vayan conociendo más la una a la otra; ya que en verdad es como si se conocieran por primera vez en más de un sentido ;)

**fma:**Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia, que no deja de evolucionar y nunca se sabe muy bien en que camino va. Agradece de mi parte a quien te la recomendara. Aquí la continuación, algo extraña.


	4. La soledad

**La soledad**

Fate presionó su espalda contra la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento. Acarició a Raising Heart colgado de su cuello. El leve destello del dispositivo la había alertado con tiempo de que Nanoha estaba ahí, en el mismo edificio.  
Aunque por un lado sentía unas ansias muy fuertes de asomar la cabeza por el pasillo y ver a su amiga perdida ni que fuera un par de segundos, sabía que no era el momento. Todavía no. Aún tenía que aprender mucho de ese mundo.  
La hospitalizada observó a su alrededor. Por suerte el paciente de la habitación en la que había irrumpido dormía placidamente. Se trataba de un hombre con barba, fornido a pesar de estar encamado. Su pierna y brazo derechos colgaban escayolados sobre la cama por una serie de poleas. Fate enarcó las cejas sorprendida por cómo podía el hombre dormir en una posición tan incómoda.  
Cojeando levemente se acercó a él y distinguió un vasito vacío y tres envoltorios de pastillas en la mesita junto a la cama. Definitivamente el hombre tardaría en volver a despertarse, así que se acomodó en la silla junto a él para descansar , esperar y pensar.  
Intentó agudizar el oído para saber que pasaba unas habitaciones más allá, pero no consiguió más que marearse por un momento.  
Si Nanoha estaba ahí, era cuestión de tiempo que revisaran el hospital y dieran con ella. Antes de afrontar a sus antiguas amistades y compañeros, tenía que saber más. No podían atraparla aún.  
Fuera como fuera tenía que salir de ahí. Mirando a su lado vio un trozo de tela que asomaba del pequeño armario empotrado.

Al rato salió de la habitación con naturalidad, vestida con pantalones caqui a los que sobraba tela sobre sus piernas. La camisa azul marino también quedaba algo holgada en una figura, más bien delgada, como la de Fate. La fortuna había querido que aquel hombre fuese un gran fan de los Tigers y llevase consigo a todas partes su gorra de la suerte de su equipo. Fate la aprovechó para ocultar su dorada melena bajo ella. El toque final lo daba la mascarilla de tela con la que intentaba ocultar su rostro.  
Dos enfermeras se cruzaron con ella pero no parecieron prestarle atención a pesar del extravagante resultado de su disfraz. Las dos profesionales andaban con paso raudo hacia la habitación 406 dónde parecía iniciarse una conmoción.  
La fugitiva ojeó por un momento a la lejanía dónde pudo distinguir a Arisa gesticulando exageradamente y alzando la voz.  
Con una pequeña mueca dio media vuelta y se apresuró en aprovechar el momento de confusión. Por un segundo dudó, pero sólo por un segundo. Mientras el profesional sanitario se concentraba al fondo del pasillo, Fate se coló en la estación de la planta y tras una rápida ojeada a todos los frasquitos y pastillas que guardaban en la farmacia, tomó unos cuantos decidiendo con experiencia y llenándose los bolsillos con ellos.  
Después se deslizó por el pasillo con prisa hasta las escaleras, evitando ser vista.  
Ayudándose de la barandilla bajó con dificultad, mas cuando estaba en el primer piso, a escasos veinte escalones de llegar a su objetivo, se oyó el rechinar de una puerta y dos médicos charlando empezaron a subir desde el sótano. Presa del pánico, Fate abrió la primera puerta que encontró y pasó al otro lado.  
Esperó sosteniendo el aliento tras la puerta y oyó como las voces pasaban de largo y seguían su camino. Suspiró aliviada.  
Tras comprobar que el paso por las escaleras volvía a estar despejado, bajó el ultimo trecho de escaleras. Abrió la puerta y se encontró en la amplia sala de recepción.  
Multitud de personas iban y venían sin prestar atención los unos en los otros. Era perfecto. A su espalda quedaban los ascensores y frente a ella, la salida.  
Fundiéndose con el medio, la joven anduvo hacia la meta, su escapada. En ese preciso instante hacían su entrada cinco conocidas figuras. Fate se detuvo en seco por la sorpresa.  
Hayate y sus caballeros se dirigían hacia ella con paso raudo. Hayate con rostro contrariado, Vita como siempre con una expresión enfadada, Signum y Zafira con esa seriedad profesional que los caracterizaba, Shamal lucía más preocupada.  
La fugitiva reaccionó hundiéndose en su disfraz, bajando la gorra para ocultar el rostro disimuló tosiendo en su mascarilla.  
Sus anteriores camaradas parecían mantener una conversación telepática bastante intensa.  
Primero se cruzó con Hayate, quien ni siquiera la vio. Zafira la miró pero no le prestó atención. Cuando Signum pasó junto a ella, sus miradas se toparon. Por un instante los ojos carmesí brillaron con reconocimiento, los celestes orbes de Signum se clavaron en Fate con atenta curiosidad. Fue sólo un momento, pero que pareció durar minutos. Vita y Shamal le siguieron pasando por su lado como desconocidas.  
Mientras Hayate y los demás se impacientaban esperando el ascensor, Fate se limitó a darles la espalda y escapar de ahí lo antes posible. Concentrándose en aparentar normalidad, paso a paso se fue alejando de las personas que en otro mundo eran lo más importante y sagrado para ella, su familia.

"Aún no puedo creerlo ¿En que demonios piensa esta chica?" refunfuñó Vita claramente preocupada por la reciente impulsividad de Nanaoha. Hayate bufó, ella también había notado un cambio en el comportamiento de su amiga, pero aún no sabía ponerle un nombre.  
Lo que estaba claro era que sus acciones les estaban creando muchos problemas. Y apenas acababan de desembarcar en la Tierra.  
Si Nanoha realmente había encontrado a la criminal, eran buenas noticias, pero que se arriesgara en solitario a perseguirla, era otro tema.  
Zafira hizo una mueca impaciente, viendo el indicador luminoso del ascensor que parecía tardar una eternidad en llegar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Signum volteaba la cabeza de forma distraída mirando algo o alguien a sus espaldas. Siguiendo su mirada vio un individuo con gorra alejarse con la cabeza baja. "¿Algo va mal?" le preguntó a la caballero de pelo rosa sin ver peligro alguno en aquel personaje.  
Signum volvió la vista al frente al tiempo que sonaba la campanita que indicaba que el ascensor abría sus puertas. "Un" negó, aunque persistió su expresión pensativa.  
Ocuparon la cabina y presionaron el botón de la cuarta planta. Mientras Shamal seguía comentando las extrañezas del actual caso, Signum silenciosa siguió observando la figura que ya llegaba a la salida. Se percató de su leve ladeo al andar. Su intuición la hizo saltar cuando las puertas se cerraban. Sus compañeros dieron un respingo ante el súbito gesto, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Signum había interceptado las puertas con una mano, saltado a recepción y echado a correr hacia la entrada.  
Cuando salió a la calle aún a la carrera, se encontró que la sospechosa había desaparecido. Zafira la alcanzó preparado para cubrirle las espaldas. Signum escaneó toda la calle, no podía haber ido lejos en tan poco tiempo, pero parecía como si se la hubiera comido la tierra. Corrió hacia una bocacalle tras darle instrucciones a Zafira que rastreó la parte trasera del hospital que comunicaba con la entrada. Ninguno de los dos tuvo éxito. Frustrada Signum golpeó la farola que tenía más cerca. "Era ella" murmuró. Estaba convencida de que otra vez acababa de escapárseles de entre los dedos.

Nanoha se sentía abrumada. Las enfermeras nerviosas intentaban controlar la situación, sin resultados positivos. Arisa pronto había estallado en un bombardeo de preguntas, que tras no ser respuestas, escalaron a un seguido de acusaciones. Suzuka no medió palabra, sólo observaba los hechos sin detener a Arisa en ningún momento. Nanoha recordaba como años atrás, cuando las tres eran niñas y jugaban juntas en la escuela, Suzuka siempre mediaba entre Arisa y ella controlando a ambas y manteniendo un equilibro en el grupo. Su silencio ahora era un castigo más agresivo que lo que pudieran ser las afiladas palabras de Arisa.  
"Nanoha" la voz de Vita sonó estricta. Hayate se acercaba por el pasillo junto a Vita, Shamal se había detenido junto a los ascensores  
"¿Estás bien?¿Qué ha pasado?" le preguntó mentalmente la Señora del Libro de la Oscuridad. A esto la joven no sabía cómo contestar.  
Hayate arqueó las cejas sorprendida por encontrar a Arisa y a Suzuka junto a Nanoha, sin contar el tumulto de sanitarios que se acumulaban en la puerta de la habitación 406.  
"¿Hayate también? ¿Qué diablos...?" el rencor en la voz de Arisa era evidente.  
Por si fuera poco el caos se completó cuando aparecieron dos guardias de seguridad que acudían tras la llamada de una de las enfermeras.  
"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Vita curiosa y asombrada por la puesta en escena aunque su pregunta se fundía con las demás voces.  
"Una de nuestros pacientes ha desaparecido" confesó una auxiliar que intentaba poner calma "si fueran tan amables de acomodarse en la sala de espera hasta que podamos atenderles, por favor."  
Hayate frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada en la de Nanoha.  
Al momento el mensaje telepático de Signum confirmó sus sospechas.  
"Nanoha" el nombre fue dicho con amenazadora tranquilidad y lentitud. Pedía explicaciones y prometía una buena bronca. Era ese tipo de tono que las madres utilizan a menudo.  
Finalmente la enfermera jefe acudió con el médico y pusieron un poco de orden, obligando al grupo a esperar en la salita hasta que viniera la policía o encontraran a la paciente escapista.

Farin ojeaba nerviosa los dos grupos que se habían formado, uno a cada lado de la sala de espera. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. No por primera vez se preguntó qué había pasado entre ellas. Recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando habían sido tan buenas amigas. ¿Cómo se había estropeado todo así?  
"Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?" la que rompió el silencio fue Suzuka. Nanoha y Hayate la miraron con asombro. Arisa les giró la cara.  
"Sí" contestó Nanoha con suavidad, sintiendo la culpa corroerle por dentro. Hayate bajó la mirada por un segundo, avergonzada, pero volvió a levantar los ojos con determinación.  
Signum y Zafira aparecieron entonces, notando de inmediato la tensa atmósfera que se había creado con la inesperada presencia de Suzuka y Arisa. Tras ellos se reunieron dos personas más.  
"Vaya, volvemos a vernos señoritas" interrumpió en la sala la policía que ya había interrogado a Suzuka y Arisa hacía unas horas. "Esta vez están bien acompañadas" dijo la oficial indicando el amplio grupo que ocupaba toda la sala.  
Su compañero más serio suspiró. "Teníamos la esperanza de poder interrogar a nuestra misteriosa Fate ya que había recuperado la conciencia... menuda sorpresa cuando a medio camino nos comunican que ha escapado" exclamó ojeando de hito en hito a las dos jóvenes.  
Arisa se puso en pie de un salto. "No estará insinuando que nosotras tenemos algo que ver ¿verdad?" acusó ofendida.  
"No, no. Claro que no" se apresuró a tranquilizarla la mujer "Simplemente este caso es cada vez más raro. Cómo ya le dije antes, no podemos descartar ninguna opción"  
Signum sonrió de medio lado. Aunque se tratara de simples inspectores, la guardiana tenía que admitir que no eran malos en su trabajo.  
"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" señaló la investigadora al nuevo grupo.  
Signum les cortó el paso entonces antes de que empezaran con más preguntas.  
"INTERPOL" dijo secamente mostrándoles una placa. Los dos oficiales abrieron los ojos como platos, sorprendidos mirando a Zafira y a Signum como pasmadotes, después ojearon a Hayate, Vita y a Nanoha como viéndolas por primera vez .  
Las atónitas expresiones de Suzuka, Arisa y Farin también demostraban su sobresalto ante la noticia.  
Nanoha sonrió, ese había sido un movimiento inteligente. La TSAB tenía por norma no interferir en la política de los países no administrados como era la Tierra. De este modo podrían actuar sin levantar sospechas.  
Aprovechando el momento, Hayate se puso en pie y tomó el mando. "Agradeceríamos su cooperación en este incidente y les pedimos total discreción si es posible"  
La oficial carraspeó "Por supuesto" contestó algo tensa; su compañero solo pudo asistir tontamente con la cabeza, aún con la boca abierta.  
"Perfecto, en tal caso, Signum" se dirigió a su fiel caballero "Haz una copia de su informe y recopila el máximo de información posible" ordenó señalando a los policías.  
"Shamal, encuentra la ficha médica de nuestra prófuga" siguió repartiendo funciones. "Zafira, tú, seguridad" Cada uno marchó acatando las ordenes.  
"Vita" dijo volviéndose y viendo a Suzuka y una asustada Farin "Vita y Nanoha escoltáis a Suzuka y Arisa a sus casas y volvéis al punto de reunión"  
Vita asintió seriamente. "Vamos" gruñó la pelirroja tomando de la mano a Nanoha para ponerla en pie y obligarla a que la siguiese. "Ya habéis oído a la jefa" le indicó a Arisa y Suzuka que aún no salían de su asombro.  
"¿A qué esperáis? ¿Lo hacemos por las malas?" se irritó Vita cuando vio que no se movían.  
Finalmente Suzuka desfiló tras Nanoha, Arisa y Farin se miraron y la siguieron.

El primer tramo del camino fue dominado por el silencio. Pero Arisa no tardó en poner voz a toda la confusión. "¿Es cierto?"  
Vita y Nanoha voltearon pero no respondieron.  
Ante la interrogante expresión en los ojos de Nanoha, Arisa resopló "¿Trabajáis para la INTERPOL?"  
Nanoha no quería mentir, pero estaba contra las cuerdas. Asintió.  
"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?" la encaró Arisa con ceño fruncido. "Todo el secretismo entre Hayate y tú, las ausencias sin explicación...Ahora todo encaja, pero. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis? ¿Acaso creías que no sabríamos guardaros el secreto? ¿Esa es toda la confianza que merecemos tras años de amistad?" Se quejó furiosa.  
"Intentábamos protegeros" confesó Nanoha con voz débil conmovida por las emociones expuestas.  
"Protegernos" murmuró Suzuka con tristeza repitiendo aquel verbo con cierto desdén.  
"Y ahora, Nanoha-chan. ¿Todavía intentáis protegernos? ¿De qué? ¿De Fate? ¿Quién es ella, Nanoha? ¿Tan peligrosa es que la buscan a nivel mundial?" preguntó seria  
La joven agente se mordió el labio. En realidad Fate era buscada a nivel interestelar. "Ella es... es..." tartamudeó dudosa. " la primera sospechosa en un caso importante".  
Arisa enarcó una ceja "¿Qué ha hecho?" preguntó curiosa. Vita le dedicó una mirada de aviso que Arisa respondió "Si estamos involucradas, lo mínimo que podéis hacer es darnos alguna explicación ¿no?"  
Volvió a caer el silencio hasta que Vita intervino "La encontramos en la escena de un crimen ¿vale?" zanjó el tema con rudeza, molesta por cómo acosaban a Nanoha.  
Farin se agarró al brazo de su señorita con expresión horrorizada. "Crimen como en...¿asesinato?" susurró.  
"Entre otras infracciones" farfulló Vita. Suzuka parecía no dar crédito a lo que oía.  
"Aún no sabemos si es culpable, Vita-chan." Nanoha salió en defensa de la fugitiva. En este caso llevaba al extremo aquello de 'inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario'.  
"Huyó. Sigue huyendo. A mi eso me parece declaración suficiente. Una persona inocente no escapa" alegó Vita, molesta porqué Nanoha defendiera a la prófuga.  
Nadie debatió aquello.  
Llegaron a casa de Suzuka y Arisa decidió quedarse. "Gracias por la escolta" agradeció Suzuka a Nanoha y Vita la compañía. Arisa apretó los labios antes de dar las gracias a regañadientes.  
Nanoha sonrió sinceramente sin darse cuenta y tuvo el impulso de abrazarse a sus amigas para despedirse. "Esto no cambia nada" la frenó en seco la fría frase de Suzuka.  
"Este incidente no borra años de desplantes, Nanoha-chan" le avisó. La sonrisa de Nanoha cayó en picado.  
"Pero" murmuró "abré un camino al diálogo" le sonrió levemente ofreciéndole la mano. Nanoha volvió a sonreír de inmediato ante la tregua a las hostilidades y tomó la mano afectuosamente. "Me parece justo"

Tras despedirse, Nanoha se sintió más ligera y optimista. Mientras volvían de camino al apartamento Yagami como habían acordado.  
Vita no tardó en devolverle a la cruda realidad. "Deberíamos vigilarlas. Le pediremos a Shamal que instale dispositivos espía"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Por seguridad. Esa Fate podría volver" dedujo. Nanoha frunció el ceño levemente, sus pensamientos volvieron hacia la fugitiva de ojos borgoña. Esos hipnotizadores ojos expresivos y tristes.  
"Mm" musitó sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Vita le explicaba.  
"Nanoha" la reclamó Vita "¿Qué te pasa con esa criminal? Nunca antes habías actuado así"  
"¿Cómo?" preguntó Nanoha extrañada.  
"Siempre te has movido de forma intuitiva, lo reconozco, pero esta vez estás siendo más descuidada. Más obsesiva. Ya no es intuición, Nanoha, es impulsividad, es algo visceral, personal. ¿Por qué?" en el regaño de Vita se dejaba ver su preocupación.  
Nanoha se la quedó mirando y tras unos instantes frunció el ceño. Era verdad, la rubia removía en ella emociones que no podía controlar. De algún modo.  
"Porque..." empezó a explicarse. Porqué había algo en Fate que la hacía sentir diferente, nostálgica, viva, especial. Porqué Fate la había conocido, la había llamado por su nombre. Porqué...  
"No sé"

Inspirar, espirar, toda su concentración estaba puesta en hacer un ejercicio tan sencillo y natural como ese. Parecía que ese día no había hecho otra cosa que enfadar a sus pulmones y volverlos en su contra. El dolor había vuelto con venganza. Hurgando rápidamente en un bolsillo sacó un tarrito de pastillas. Obtuvo dos y se las tragó de una vez ayudándose de un trago de agua. Hundiendo la barbilla en el pecho cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que las punzadas remitieran.  
Después de dos o tres minutos que parecieron eternos, Fate suspiró empezando a notar los efectos de los calmantes.  
Aún notaba la cabeza abotargada pero podía pensar con más claridad.  
Necesitaba recopilar información. Se dirigió a uno de los bancos que había en el parque donde se había detenido tres su carrera y se sentó cansada.  
¿Qué clase de mundo era aquel? Todo era tan similar. Estaba Hayate y sus caballeros, estaban Arisa y Suzuka, estaba Nanoha. Cielos, Nanoha estaba ahí, viva, enérgica y amable, como ella la recordaba. Había vivido y crecido.  
Pero nadie ahí la recordaba a ella. No, no había Fate Testarossa Harlaown en ese mundo. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué había pasado?  
De algún modo Fate no existía en esa dimensión. No había existido nunca.  
Los ojos de Fate se nublaron con lágrimas al reconocer que uno de sus peores temores se hacía realidad.  
Por sus orígenes, Fate creció siendo una niña contrariada e insegura. Creció superando esos miedos para convertirse en lo que era ahora, una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma, pero siempre quedó la sombra de la duda persiguiéndola silenciosamente.  
Hubo momentos en su infancia en los que Fate se preguntaba por qué existía, que diferencia habría en el mundo sin ella. Tras el duro y traumático golpe que supuso para ella el trágico desenlace del incidente Precia y el conocer la verdad, Fate se preguntó si el mundo no sería un lugar mejor sin algo, alguien, como ella. Nanoha, la familia Harlaown, Yuno y tras ellos Hayate y sus guardianes le convencieron de que no era así. Pero se equivocaban.  
Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.  
El mundo era un lugar mejor sin Fate. Nanoha vivía y era feliz. Todos los que persuadieron de aquel horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad que la ahogaba cuando Nanoha murió, se equivocaban.  
Ese mundo era la prueba de su responsabilidad ante la muerte de su querida amiga.  
Fate lloró un río amargo. La memoria de su reencuentro con la actual Nanoha se convertía en un agridulce recuerdo.  
Recostándose en el banco, vio pasar por el parque un niño paseando a su perro.  
Se acordó entonces de Arf. Su familiar. Durante mucho tiempo su única amiga y familia de verdad. Su fiel Arf.  
Se sintió abrumada por el vacío. Estaba sola.  
Recordó que al principio Arf fue su acompañante en sus momentos más oscuros y solitarios. Cuando no tenía a nadie más, Arf y su inseparable Bardiche siempre estaban con ella.  
Ahora Arf no estaba, Lindy o Hayate, Signum, Amy, Chrono, Shamal, Yuno, Zafira...todos. La habían abandonado, estaba sola.  
No, rectificó. Ella les había dejado. Seguramente en su mundo, todos ellos estarían preocupados por ella, preguntándose que le había pasado, a dónde había ido.  
Había preferido dejarlos atrás en pos de una estúpida venganza, de un deseo, el sueño de poder estar en paz consigo misma si se hacía justicia.  
Con una negra sonrisa Fate se dio cuenta que no era muy diferente de su madre.  
De repente pensó en Precia y en Alicia. En cómo cayeron en la brecha, en el olvido. Pero¿ y si habían cruzado como ella a otro lugar?  
¿Estarían también vivas en ese mundo, como Nanoha?  
La opción de que así fuera era a la vez esperanzadora y aterradora.  
Notando una bajada de temperatura, Fate se percató que sumida en tantos pensamientos, la noche la estaba alcanzando.  
Se levantó y miró alrededor. No tenía a dónde ir. Pero debía ocultarse en algún lugar.  
Debía investigar la situación de ese mundo para saber qué hacer.  
De nuevo se sintió sola, desnuda. Volvió a revivir su infancia.  
"I want to help" Raising Heart brilló en su cuello y Fate sonrió recuperando su confianza.  
No estaba sola.

* * *

NA: Tras problemas familiares y demás, he vuelto. Espero recordéis de qué iba esta historia. Disculpadme.

**pascualina:** Tardé por causas mayores. Lo siento

**yuzuki:** Espero mantengas el interés. :) Gracias por el review

**Alice:** Me alegra saber que los misterios te mantienen pendiente. Siento la demora. Poco a poco se irán desvelando cosillas. (Espero no olvidar ninguna )

**Popi:** Primero disculparme por el tiempo transcurrido desde la última actualización. Sip, son dos mundos bastante diferentes, pero el sentimiento entre Nanoha y Fate, aunque ambas sean algo diferentes (a causa de las experiencias que han tenido cada una) va a ser en esencia, lo de siempre: amor

**Kris-tim:** Ja ja ja, todo eso lo tendrás que ver más adelante. El futuro aún no está decidido, pero como bien dices, existe la posibilidad de que Fate tenga que volver a su mundo. mmmm, ya veremos como va eso ¿ok?

**loreley:** Perdoname la demora. Espero que al menos apacigue tus ansias. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo e insistencia.

**nuvia:** Lo dicho. Perdón por la demora. Me alaga que te guste el fic, espero poder conservar tu interés

**Chika199:** Bueno, a pasado un tiempo pero aqui sigue la historia. Procuraré ser más puntual con las actualizaciones ya que me lo pedis con tanta ilusión. Espero te guste.

**eve kitamura:** Oh. seguidora a primera vista. Que alagador. Muchas gracias. Disculpa mi tardanza. Espero sigas leyendo


	5. Algo que falta

La luna sonreía en cuarto creciente iluminando levemente una noche oscura y fría. Destacaba la quietud de las calles desiertas.

En el silencio, una figura se movía con calma evadiendo el tenue alumbramiento de las farolas.

Fate ojeó la grandiosa casa de Suzuka. Las luces estaban apagadas, con suerte, todos dormían. Eso haría su trabajo más fácil.

Raising Heart había rastreado la señal de Bardiche hasta allí. Fate necesitaba recuperar a su fiel dispositivo a toda costa.

La esfera roja le advirtió de los sensores mágicos camuflados alrededor de la casa. Fate distinguió el trabajo de Shamal y con alivio comprobó que no variaban mucho de los que usara su Shamal. Dedicando un poco de tiempo y con la ayuda de Raising Heart, los anuló.

Con gran habilidad, pero suma pesadez por el estado de su cuerpo, la joven saltó entonces el muro esquivando eficazmente las cámaras de seguridad. Una vez dentro de la propiedad, se movió con cautela recorriendo el camino casi de puntillas.

En el patio, distinguió una mancha en el césped. Reconoció el lugar y se sintió extraña observando los restos de su propia sangre. Estudió con esmero los alrededores en busca de su triangulo dorado, pero Bardiche no estaba ahí.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño volteó mirando a la casa.

.

Colarse dentro no fue difícil. A fin de cuentas, una enforcer estaba preparada para muchas cosas.

Con sumo cuidado y con la facilidad de conocer el camino, Fate se acercó puerta por puerta a la habitación de Suzuka. Era el primer lugar que se le había ocurrido para buscar a Bardiche. Si todo iba bien, Suzuka estaría dormida, agotada por todas la emociones del día. Fate conocía sus lugares favoritos para esconder objetos; encima de la mesita de noche o en el segundo cajón del escritorio. Recogería a Bardiche si estaba ahí y se marcharía discretamente. No quería involucrar más a sus pseudo amigas.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente, Fate sonrió al encontrar oscuridad en el interior, que la puerta estuviera bien engrasada era un alivio también.

Se agazapó levemente para hacerse menos voluminosa y avanzó por la habitación silenciosa. Al segundo paso se le escapó un plañido cuando la posición forzó los músculos en torno a sus heridas. Paró en seco alarmada, rezando para que el leve sonido no hubiera despertado a la señorita de la casa.

Por suerte, el bulto bajo las sabanas no se movió. Agudizando el oído, Fate distinguió el suave ronroneo de la respiración de Suzuka.

Apretando los dientes siguió andando por la habitación cumpliendo su cometido sin soltar ninguna queja más.

Lamentablemente, Bardiche no estaba en ninguno de los dos sitios. Intentando razonar dónde podía estar su dispositivo, Fate no se dio cuenta del cambio de atmósfera a su alrededor.

Una silueta se incorporó sobre la cama. Se tensó de inmediato, obviamente distinguiendo a la intrusa en la oscuridad.

La luz de la habitación se encendió de repente sobresaltando a Fate que se giró para encarar la seria mirada esmeralda apuñalándola con incredulidad. La sorpresa de Fate al encontrar a Arisa en vez de Suzuka, con el dedo aún sobre el interruptor, sólo fue el principio.

De inmediato se incorporó una sobresaltada Suzuka al lado de Arisa, su confusa y aún dormida mente se despejó al ver a Fate parada en medio del cuarto.

Las tres chicas quedaron inmóviles durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo. Ninguna sabía como responder.

"No te muevas" respondió finalmente Arisa poniéndose en pie y colocándose en una posición de guardia.

Fate la miró sin darle importancia a la amenaza de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" inquirió Arisa razonablemente turbada. Suzuka por su lado se incorporó cubriéndose con un batín y se acercó al lado de Arisa.

Fate no contestó.

Suzuka murmuró algo al oído de Arisa que abrió los ojos como platos "¿Qué?"

Suzuka sonrió levemente y haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su compañera, se adelantó valientemente hacia Fate.

"Si quisiera habernos hecho daño ya lo habría hecho" comentó la de cabellos violeta estudiando las reacciones de la rubia intrusa frente a ella. "¿verdad?" preguntó dirigiéndose a Fate. Fate por su parte desvió la mirada.

Suzuka ojeó la posición de Fate, su cajón aún abierto. Sin duda la rubia había vuelto buscando algo, pero las joyas y todos los objetos que guardaba seguían en su sitio.

"¿Qué estabas buscando?" le preguntó más bien curiosa.

Fate siguió muda. Por su entrecortada respiración Suzuka dedujo que la rubia debía estar sufriendo, de hecho debía estar postrada en un hospital en vez de deambulando por casas ajenas. Ciertamente, como había apuntado Vita, todos los dedos señalaban a Fate como una criminal, pero Suzuka sabía que había algo más, lo había notado al cruzarse con aquellos sinceros ojos borgoña. ¿Cuál era la verdad detrás de aquella misteriosa joven?

"Responde, maldita sea" gritó Arisa "Estamos intentando ayudarte ¿sabes? Demuéstranos que no hemos depositado nuestra confianza en una asesina"

Fate se encogió levemente por un segundo y luego levantó la barbilla con la boca firme en una línea.

"Bardiche" contestó simplemente.

Arisa reconoció la palabra. En el hospital había pedido lo mismo.

"Devolvedme a Bardiche y desapareceré"

"¿Quién es Bardiche?" preguntó Arisa. "No tienes que desaparecer. Deja que te ayudemos. ¿Acaso no eres inocente?"

Fate negó con la cabeza, pero la pena y vehemencia del gesto no alarmaron tanto como su significado sino que aumentó la confusión de las dos chicas terrestres.

"Ya habéis hecho lo suficiente. No debéis acercaros más a mí. Es peligroso" murmuró la fugitiva en voz baja.

"_My master_" una voz electrónica se coló en la habitación.

"¿Quién a dicho eso?" se sobresaltó Arisa. Suzuka dio un respingo también.

El rostro de Fate se descompuso por un instante. No por la súbita intromisión de Raising Heart sino por lo que ello implicaba.

"Nanoha" musitó aterrada Fate.

Si la esfera había reaccionado solo podía significar que su legítima dueña estaba cerca.

"¿Nanoha? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto ahora?" Arisa dio voz a su confusión.

Suzuka, más observadora y perspicaz, hubiera sonreído a Arisa al no ser por el frenético cambio en Fate que se veía realmente acorralada mirando a la ventana con intención de huir. Pero pronto comprobó que no buscaba plan de escape por la ventana, sino confirmación a sus temores.

A Suzuka le pareció ver un destello rosa al fondo de la calle. Cuando creía que había sido su imaginación, distinguió una persona corriendo hacia la casa.

"No puede ser" se asombró Arisa tras mirar ella también qué mantenía la atención de su amiga. "¿Pero cómo...?"

Pensando con rapidez, Suzuka tomó una decisión."Espera aquí" ordenó a Fate que parpadeó tontamente.

Dicho esto se calzó las zapatillas y se fue con paso raudo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Arisa con la boca abierta observó la puerta, luego a Fate. Retomando su compostura se puso seria. "Yo…yo vigilaré a ésta" señaló a Fate aún sabiendo que Suzuka no la había escuchado. Por suerte Fate no hizo amago ni mostró intención de moverse de la habitación. Arisa observó como la comisura de los labios de Fate se elevaba ligeramente en una tímida sonrisa que parecía responder a algún buen recuerdo. Esa expresión melancólica reforzó las dudas de Arisa respecto a la malicia de aquella chica. Se maldijo a sí misma por bajar la guardia ante ella, pero no podía evitar sentir sentimientos cruzados. Sólo podía esperar y tener fe en que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

.

"Es una orden, ¿entendido?" el tono de voz de Hayate no permitía réplica. Nanoha asintió sumisa, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo ocurrido.

"Si vuelves a actuar por tu cuenta, te suspenderé y quedas fuera de la misión ¿has entendido?" repitió la pequeña comandante.

Nanoha no se atrevió ni a decir que sí.

Desde que se habían reunido de nuevo en el apartamento de los Yagami, el toque de atención había sido un seguido de reprimendas incesante. Y lo peor de todo es que Hayate tenía toda la razón.

"Ya cálmate Hayate" susurró Shamal, la única con valor suficiente para abrir la boca con una furiosa Hayate delante. Aunque Nanoha sospechaba que más que por lástima por su persona, temía más por la salud de Hayate bajo tanto estrés y por la integridad emocional de Rein que se escondía asustada en el cuello de Vita con ojos vidriosos.

Hayate resopló desplomándose en el sofá. "Este caso es importante, si no vamos con cuidado Regius pedirá nuestras cabezas y se acabó"

Vita chasqueó la lengua con hastío al oír el nombre del superior de Hayate. El general Regius Gaiz era un militar inflexible que desde el primer día les había hecho la vida imposible.

"Debemos atrapar a esa Fate antes de que se nos vaya de las manos" comentó pasándose la mano por la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

"Esto se pone serio. Incluso Chrono se ha visto involucrado" informó Hayate a Nanoha.

"¿Chrono? ¿Chrono-kun?"

Hayate asintió. Sacando una tarjetita de una bolsita, la deposito sobre la mesa. Nanoha se acercó para verla mejor. Le resultaba familiar.

Era un identificador de la TSAB. La foto mostraba claramente el rostro de Fate.

"Fate " el ceño de Nanoha se frunció. Claramente, si era falso, ese había sido un movimiento estúpido. Para pasar desapercibida dentro del cuartel general era mucho más sencillo falsificar el carné con cualquier otro apellido, ¿por qué escoger el de una familia sobradamente conocida en el ámbito militar de la organización? No tenía sentido.

"Enforcer de primera clase" leyó Vita acercándose a observar junto a Nanoha. "Apuesta fuerte o tiene delirios de grandeza. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?"

Nanoha releyó el ID y le dio un par de vueltas intentando ver algún fallo en la copia. "¿Habéis comprobado la dirección?" preguntó mientras tanto.

"Hace un momento un agente fue a comprobarla. Pero no pondría mi confianza en ello" comentó Hayate con desgana.

"Sea como sea, la encontraremos" afirmó Zafira en un extraño gesto para animar a su señora. Hayate sonrió levemente.

"He colocado las barreras en casa de Suzuka-chan y Arisa, como pediste. Si vuelve ahí, lo sabremos." Se unió Shamal sonriendo. Su sonrisa se apagó levemente "De todos modos no puede ir muy lejos en su estado"

El corazón de Nanoha dio un respingo, preocupada por la fugitiva.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Signum algo turbada, salvando a Nanoha de ponerse en evidencia.

Shamal bajó la mirada. Había estado repasando el informe médico y hablando con el cirujano que operó a la sospechosa, y la información recopilada era inquietante.

"No puedo valorar sobre su linker core, pero su cuerpo está en el límite. Su herida era bastante grave, es sorprendente no sólo que escapara sino que pudiese mantenerse en pie. O que estuviese consciente de hecho" admitió sin dar detalles.

"Para lograr una hazaña así, puedo señalar que tratamos con una persona con una increíble determinación y fuerza de voluntad."

Signum ojeó con rostro sombrío la seriedad de Hayate, el asombro de Vita y la compasión en los ojos de Nanoha. En el hospital, mientras ella recopilaba los informes policiales de los detectives, que por cierto eran otro punto muerto, había visto a Shamal salir con rostro pálido de un despacho. Entonces, era verdad. La joven criminal de mirada carmesí se estaba ganando su respeto.

"No puede ir muy lejos, entonces" interrumpió contenta Rein. Que la fugitiva estuviese incapacitada eran buenas noticias ¿no?

"No sin atención médica" asintió Hayate sonriendo. "Vigilaremos cada hospital, clínica y farmacia de la zona. Tarde o temprano va a necesitar antibióticos o algo. Entonces la atraparemos"

"Si no se nos muere antes en algún callejón" murmuró Zafira. Su intención había sido hacer entender a Hayate que priorizar la vigilancia estaba bien, pero no debían olvidar seguir buscando por cualquier otro lado. Aún así el comentario no le gustó a Nanoha.

Interrumpió el timbre de la puerta.

"Yuuno-kun" se sorprendió Nanoha al ver a su novio juntarse al grupo.

"¿Qué me he perdido?" quiso bromear él.

Nanoha estaba tan desconcertada que no reaccionó cuando el joven se acercó hasta ella y le besó la mejilla. Tras unos segundos se ruborizó y Yuuno imitó el sonrojo como si se tratase de algo contagioso.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" se interesó Hayate borrando la tierna sonrisa que había acudido a sus labios, tras darles a la pareja un momento para apaciguarse.

"La alerta sigue activa. Hay gran número de oficiales interesados en el caso. Todos parecen dispuestos a cualquier cosa por conseguir atrapar a la sospechosa. Chrono está de camino, debido a las últimas pruebas está interesado en intervenir personalmente y supervisar la operación desde aquí. Como lo hiciera en el caso del Libro de la Oscuridad." Informó él.

"De acuerdo" murmuró Hayate en voz baja mientras organizaba sus pensamientos.

"Yuuno, ¿puedes acompañar a Nanoha a casa? Por hoy es suficiente. Retomaremos el caso mañana por la mañana"

El chico asintió. Nanoha estuvo a punto de protestar, por más de un motivo. Pero la fría y agotada mirada de Hayate le hizo cerrar la boca antes de que cualquier queja pudiese tener voz.

De este modo Nanoha se encontró paseando por las calles de la ciudad que la vio crecer.

.

"Este trayecto me trae recuerdos" comentó con voz suave Yuuno. Nanoha lo miró y la dulce sonrisa que el chico le dedicó, calmó un poco su espíritu.

Recuperando la sonrisa que la caracterizaba, Nanoha asintió. Volvió a sentirse como una niña, llena de inocencia, de esperanzas de futuro y de optimismo.

Le tomó la mano a Yuuno y se arrimó a su persona mientras andaban despacio hacia la residencia Takamachi.

Volver a la casa era extraño, y más en circunstancias como aquellas, estando de servicio. Hayate y los Wolkenritten habían vuelto a su antiguo apartamento, y Nanoha se encontró de vuelta frente a la casa de sus padres. Hogar, dulce hogar.

Se pararon al llegar a la entrada de la casa. Yuuno tomó el rostro de Nanoha y la besó en los labios.

"Bueno…Nos vemos mañana, Nanoha. Si me necesitas llámame" dijo él.

El brillo en los ojos de Nanoha desapareció y ella bajo ligeramente la cabeza, desilusionada.

"¿Estás bien?" se preocupó su novio sin comprender el súbito cambio en los ánimos de su chica.

"¿Sigues preocupada por esa Fate? Tranquila la atraparemos. No fue culpa tuya que escapara" intentó animarla. Nanoha arqueó levemente las cejas.

Sintiéndose algo avergonzada se confesó ante Yuuno "En realidad, me preguntaba si te quedarías a dormir conmigo".

Yuuno se recolocó las lentes en un intento de mantener una postura seria y objetiva.

"Nanoha, no creo que… tus padres…" atinó a balbucear.

"Entonces hagámoslo como en los viejos tiempos" respondió ella pícara.

Cuando Momoko y Shiro Takamachi recibieron a su benjamina todo fueron besos y abrazos a los que pronto se unió Miyuki, la hermana mayor. Touya estaba de viaje de negocios y no volvería en unas semanas. Aún así, Nanoha se sintió llena de gozo al retornar a sus orígenes y estar con su querida familia.

"No sé si esto es una buena idea, Nanoha" Yuuno le comentó a su novia cuando después de la cena ambos quedaron solos en la habitación de ella.

La joven soltó unas risitas mientras desempolvaba una cesta y una almohada.

El pequeño hurón de color canela le dedicó una mirada. Sentía que ocultándose bajo esa forma de algún modo engañaba a los familiares de su chica. La situación era diferente también.

"Ya no somos niños, Nanoha" le comentó incómodo.

El buen humor de Nanoha se esfumó casi de inmediato. Aunque la chica le daba la espalda, Yuuno podía leer su estado de ánimo claramente. Vio como sus hombros se desplomaron con pesadez muy despacio y el aura a su alrededor perdió alegría. El mago no entendía nada. Últimamente Nanoha tenía cambios de humor muy raros.

"No, ya no lo somos" le dio la razón Nanoha volteando hacia él dejando la cestita sobre la mesa bien arreglada.

"Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir" murmuró la chica. Y se desplomó sobre su cama.

Yuuno ojeó lo que en el pasado había sido su cama, una cestita de mimbre que Nanoha por lo visto había guardado hasta el día de hoy. No sabía si enternecerse por el detalle. Luego miró a Nanoha en la cama, su súbito silencio no era buena señal. Algo le pasaba. Era cierto que el día había sido complicado pero Yuuno intuía que había algo más.

"Nanoha" le llamó. Pero la chica no contestó.

"Nanoha, tenemos que hablar" le dijo, pero ella se giró sobre su lado izquierdo dándole la espalda. Definitivamente Nanoha estaba molesta con él.

"…" Nanoha murmuró algo, pero Yuuno no la entendió.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó.

"Ahora no quiero hablar contigo" comentó ella débilmente. Su voz sonaba triste y cansada. Yuuno diría incluso que Nanoha estaba a punto de llorar.

El huron suspiró. Luego le dedicó a Nanoha una mirada compasiva llena de comprensión.

"¿Tienes el periodo?" le preguntó vergonzoso. Pero las hormonas revolucionadas explicarían el extraño comportamiento de Nanoha.

La chica dio un salto de la cama y se puso frente al pequeño animal. Sus ojos brillantes de rabia, heridos.

"Hoy no he tenido un buen día Yuuno-kun" le dijo fríamente. "Todo me ha salido mal, una criminal ha escapado por mi culpa…¡dos veces! He puesto en peligro a mis amigos…yo sólo quería…" se interrumpió.

El pequeño brote hostil dejó paso a la pesadumbre "…Quería estar contigo. Pasar tiempo junto a ti, tenerte cerca. Apoyarme en tu fortaleza en mi momento de vulnerabilidad y sentirme querida al menos ese momento. Quería…." Había mucho más que expresar, pero Nanoha se mordió la lengua. Ella solo quería amar a Yuuno, y ser amada. Pero Yuuno siempre tenía otros planes, otras prioridades. Él la quería, lo sabía. Pero en ocasiones, Nanoha sentía que seguía habiendo un hueco en su corazón, incluso estando con Yuuno.

"¿Sabes? No importa. Mi novio parece que no desea pasar tiempo conmigo y no voy a obligarle a quedarse si no lo desea" pronunció de nuevo con seriedad. Abriendo la ventana, miró al hurón.

Yuuno estaba petrificado, su extraña falta de tacto esta vez había sido una pifiada monumental. Se sentía fatal por no haberse dado cuenta antes de las necesidades de Nanoha. Entristecido recordó como a veces ambos terminaban tan absorbidos por sus respectivos trabajos que se desatendían mutuamente. Él respecto a Nanoha más que lo contrario.

"Nanoha…" susurró Yuuno dispuesto a disculparse.

Nanoha fue tajante "vete" le pidió.

Yunno no accedió de inmediato, estudió a Nanoha largo tiempo antes de suspirar y a cuatro patas trepar fuera de la ventana.

Conocía a su chica lo suficiente como para saber que en ese momento no iba a poder solucionar nada. También sabía que el comportamiento de Nanoha se debía sobretodo al estrés al que había estado sometida en las últimas horas. Aún así era cierto que para proseguir con su relación, debían dialogar sobre varios puntos.

"Nos vemos mañana, Nanoha" le dijo en el alfeizar luchando contra su propia frustración. Ella no le contestó.

"Buenas noches" le sonrió dulcemente el animal. Bajando las orejas se dio media vuelta y se marchó despacio. Poco a poco

Nanoha quedó inmóvil un rato con la ventana aún abierta. Como esperando que Yuuno volviera. Pero no volvió. Gruñó enfadada consigo misma por su comportamiento injusto con Yuuno y terriblemente egoísta y malcriado. Resopló enfadada también con él. "Ni siquiera se a resistido un poco" farfulló.

"_Yes, Master_" le contestó Raising Heart. "_Found it_" dijo con su vocecilla electrónica.

Nanoha frunció el ceño confusa. "¿Raising Heart?"

El dispositivo brilló "_Location at 18º 29'south 10º 12' west_"

Tomando la esfera entre sus manos con preocupación, Nanoha se alarmó "¿Qué te pasa Raising Heart? ¿Qué son esas coordenadas?"

"_I dont' know_" replicó el dispositivo honestamente.

Su dueña empezó a preocuparse, si Raising Heart enfermaba, o se estropeaba, no sabría qué hacer.

Ante la duda, Nanoha decidió darse un paseo nocturno. Así también despejaría la cabeza. "Vamos a averiguarlo"

.

Sonrió mientras sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno de Uminari, con sumo cuidado de que no la vieran. Se sentía libre y feliz cuando volaba.

Pero su paz duró poco ya que reconoció la dirección hacia la que volaban.

"Oh no" se inquietó. Al distinguir la mansión de Suzuka, Nanoha aterrizó al final de la calle para pasar desapercibida y echó a correr hacia la casa.

"**_Hayate, Hayate_**" llamó mentalmente a su compañera. "_**¿Nanoha?**_" le contestó una vocecilla ronca "**_¿Qué pasa?_**" Hayate estaba claramente en las garras del sueño.

"**_¿Han saltado las alarmas que Shamal puso en casa de Suzuka?_**" preguntó intentando no alarmar sin motivo.

"**_No. Shamal dice que va todo bien. ¿Por qué?_**" se interesó Hayate.

Tras un breve silencio, Nanoha aminoró su carrera y suspiró "**_Perdona. Creo que estoy un poco paranoica_**"

"**_No te preocupes, todos estamos un poco nerviosos_**" le aseguró Hayate que parecía más controlada. "**_Siento haberte reprochado antes de esa manera_**" se disculpó

Nanoha sonrió levemente "_**Yo también lo siento. Tenías razón en castigarme**_" Ambas rieron.

Hayate bostezó "**_La atraparemos, Nanoha. Ahora descansa. Mañana nos espera un día duro_**" volvió a bostezar.

"**_Buenas noches, Hayate-chan_**" "**_Buenas noches Nanoha-chan_**"

Echando un vistazo a la mansión Nanoha no vio nada fuera de lo habitual, quizá sí estaba paranoica. Tampoco había indicios de magia.

¿Por qué Raising Heart le había dado esa dirección de repente? Tendría que hacerle una visita a Mary, la ingeniera especialista en dispositivos inteligentes de la TSAB, pronto.

Ya que estaba ahí, por eso, podía asegurarse que todo iba bien en el caserón de los Tsukimura.

Luego se sintió tonta por estar ahí. Si Fate intentara volver, Shamal la detectaría enseguida con sus campos espía.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta. Necesitaba descansar y poner en orden la cabeza.

"Nanoha-chan" una voz suave a sus espaldas la hizo parar en seco.

Antes de girarse, sabía a quien iba a encontrar. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

"Suzuka-chan" tartamudeó.

"Que bonita noche. ¿Verdad?"

.

Arisa entornó los ojos. Incluso en la distancia y con la poca luz de la calle, sonrió al distinguir la expresión corporal de Nanoha. No le era difícil imaginar su rostro de sorpresa. Pillada in fraganti.

Sonrió para sus adentros preguntándose como iba a hacer para justificarse ante Suzuka, quien en el momento, era de lo más intimidante.

A su lado, Fate observaba por la ventana también. Su mirada se perdió más allá y quedó distante, como si viera a través del tiempo y el espacio.

La sonrisa de Arisa desapareció al voltear para vigilarla, se quedó absorta estudiando a Fate. La extraña que les había puesto la vida patas arriba volvía a estar rodeada de esa aura trágica mientras observaba a través del cristal.

Entonces Fate murmuró "Nanoha". Lo hizo con reverencia, sin apartar los ojos de las dos figuras diminutas. Arisa más que escucharla, le leyó los labios.

"¿Qué relación tienes con Nanoha?" preguntó perspicaz Arisa. La pregunta quedó colgando en el silencio que separaba a las dos rubias.

Fate no pareció escucharle, pero Arisa estaba convencida de que la había oído, pero estaba en conflicto consigo sobre si responder a la pregunta y cómo hacerlo.

El pálido rostro de Fate no se atrevió a encarar la sinceridad y firmeza de Arisa, siguió clavado frente al cristal, y permaneció en silencio.

Arisa estaba apunto de perder el control sobre su creciente enfado cuando se percató de la expresión de Fate, cada vez más ausente. La chica se recogía el costado con un brazo mientras se apoyaba más y más sobre la pared.

"Oye ¿estás bien?" se preocupó Arisa, conciente del estado de la fugitiva y memorando el desagradable recuerdo de su primer encuentro.

La joven de ojos de rubí hizo una mueca y empezó a deslizarse por la pared y posiblemente hubiera caído al suelo si Arisa no la hubiera sujetado.

"Deberías estar en el hospital" la reprimió alarmada. La arrastró hasta la cama ayudándola a recostarse.

Fate quería resistirse, pero su debilidad le obligó a dejarse hacer.

"Maldita sea" gruñó Arisa viéndose sola en aquella situación. Fate estaba sudando levemente por el esfuerzo y parecía que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, y ella no sabía que hacer.

Fate intentó sacar la medicina de sus bolsillos, pero las extremidades le respondían torpemente y sólo consiguió esparcirlas por la colcha.

Arisa frunció el ceño, sabía de dónde eran esos medicamentos, robados del hospital. Aún así la lastimera imagen de Fate le hizo aparcar el sentimiento a un lado, por el momento.

Cogiendo los frasquitos y pastillas, los depositó sobre la mesita y lleno un vaso de agua.

Fate estaba ya semiinconsciente con rictus de dolor en el rostro.

"Ey" la llamó Arisa suavemente. Fate abrió sus ojos borrosos y miró desorientada a Arisa. La de ojos verdes le acercó un calmante y el agua, que Fate tomó ávidamente casi atragantándose.

"Lo siento" susurró Fate cerrando los ojos de nuevo cuando Arisa la acomodó.

"Lo siento" repitió.

Arisa sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Fate sonaba completamente sincera y arrepentida.

"Lo siento" murmuró una y otra vez con voz débil en su estado febril.

"Nanoha" dijo llamando la atención de Arisa. "Yo la maté" se le rompió la voz.

Arisa arrugó las cejas en confusión. Se quedó sentada junto a Fate observado como la intrusa iba tranquilizándose y caía profundamente dormida.

Distinguió una solitaria lágrima escapar bajo un párpado y surcar horizontalmente la mejilla de Fate.

* * *

Cielos, casi me da vergüenza aparecer tras todo este tiempo.

Sea como sea no abandono mis historias. Habrá más actualizaciones en breve ;)

**Pascualina: **Gracias por seguir ahi.

**Priscila:**Perdona la demora. Han sucedido muchas cosas y estoy sin ordenador

**loreley: **Lo siento, procuraré de verdad ser más rápida actualizando para que no pierdas el interés. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**JAvAs12: **Aquí tienes, espero pronto tener más. Disculpa.

**eve kitamura:** Aquí la conti. No sucede nada destacable pero en los próximos habrá más trama.

**gore: **Espero que la facultad y todo te este yendo bien y te hayas adaptado al nuevo ritmo. Ojalá eso no te impida de seguir leyendo como a mi en ocasiones el trabajo me impide escribir. Un fuertisimo abrazo y muchos ánimos.

**amber3:** Espero sigas leyendo. Gracias por la oportunidad y perdona la tardanza

**kyoko:** Ey! Hola fan. Je je je. Pues para tu deleite haga sufrir un poco más a Fate, pobrecita en esta historia lleva una pesada carga. Pero ya pronto las cosas mejoraran para ella...más o menos :P Gracias por el review


End file.
